OmaHima: The Brooklyn Demon Slayer (Re:Birth)
by KID2NR
Summary: When Gordon Evans got an opportunity to take part in Japan's cultural exchange program, he never thought a random encounter with a mysterious schoolgirl would lead him towards a journey into the world of the supernatural and his estranged grandfather's involvement. What fate awaits the New York native and his companions? They won't know 'til they find out for themselves. [AU]
1. Fated Encounter (a single step)

****How's it going everyone! I'm KID2NR and I bring you a new fanfic. Or rather, a complete re-hashing of an old one.****

**To refresh things as well as give a backstory to newer readers, several years ago I wrote ****_OmaHima: The Brooklyn Demon Slayer_****, a fanfic set mainly in the world of ****_Omamori Himari _****(also known as ****_OmaHima_****) that follows a simple premise of someone other the MC being a demon slayer. As the title suggests, the MC of the fic hails from New York but has some Japanese ancestry. However, there were a couple parts I either wished were written better, failed to elaborate, or were in poor taste. **

**So rather than continue, I decided to give it a reboot (hence the Re:birth in the title), this time blending the worlds of **_**OmaHima **_**and **_**Highschool DxD**_** together into a single continuity (it also helps that both deal with the supernatural ****_and _****share the same original publisher: Fujimi Shobo). Think of this as a fusion AU if you will, and as such, expect a vast number of changes to happen in this unique universe, ranging from minor to major and even ones that'll surprise you. Characters from other franchises will also make their way through the cracks, but **_**OmaHima **_**and **_**DxD**_** will be the primary ones in terms of lore. **

**Oh, and for the longtime readers who waited patiently for my return, thank you so much. It really means a lot and I hope to continue working on this fic in the far future.**

**Okay, now with all that out of the way, please enjoy the story, and witness the rebirth!**

* * *

**Note: Chapter revised May 2, 2020 to include introduction**

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings (including OCs) are properties of their respective owners.

**Legend:**

"Normal speech"

"[English speech]"

"{Other language}"

_"Thoughts (Assume character's native language)"_

* * *

**First Round - Fated Encounter (a single step)**

**Visual:** A split image of Gordon walking with his skateboard in a sling, the left side showing him at Times Square and the right depicting him walking the famous Shibuya crossing

* * *

An endless field lined with blades of grass and stalks of wheat as far as the eye can see.

Several trees were spread across the horizon, and a vast ocean of black filled the moonlit sky above with sparse amounts of clouds. A gentle breeze agitated the leaves, enticing a light and audible rustle.

A lone figure stood in the middle of the field, a teenage boy whose clothes were slightly tattered and bruises covering his sepia skin. Gripped in the boy's left hand was a sword that was currently being used as a temporary crutch, its blade embedded into the dirt. Concrete grey eyes darted around as if wondering to himself, "What is this place?"

_**"**_**_How_**_** aggravating that you would push me this far, boy."**_

A woman's voice echoed, catching the boy's attention. Her tone was cold and authoritative, yet at the same time regal and aristocratic. He slowly – ever so slowly – turned his head...

And what the boy saw brought a sub-zero chill running down his spine, a frightful gasp slipping past his lips.

An enormous fox appeared in his line of sight, standing several stories high and whose illustrious golden fur glowed underneath the full moon. Nine golden tails swayed behind its hindquarters, each roughly measuring a hundred feet in length. The hair on the fox's face was a paler shade of gold compared to the rest of its body, and around its neck was a silver ring with three jade-colored jewels resembling teardrops hanging below, each separated by a white pearl.

Standing in front of the fox was a woman wearing a colorful and elegant multi-layered kimono that covered her entire body. Her golden locks flowed down towards the ground in a long cascade, with decorative hair sticks worn at the back. The woman's sapphire orbs narrowed into an icy glare that complemented her stern expression. Yet, it didn't subtract from the otherworldly beauty that was radiating from her.

But the boy knew all too well what this woman was truly capable of, which is why his muscles were tense.

"As you can see, these plains was where I met my demise. But now..."

Turning her body away from her dark-skinned adversary, the woman's red lips curled into a contemptuous sneer, the pupils of her eyes becoming slit like the fox behind her.

"_I shall make it your grave!_"

The woman disappeared from the battlefield, leaving the gargantuan fox to unleash a deafening roar that caused the earth to rumble. The dark-skinned teen shielded his face from the fierce gusts that followed while keeping himself planted from the tremors, letting his arms down only after they stilled.

He could not be beaten here.

No matter what, he cannot afford to lose to this wicked and loathsome creature that caused him so much suffering.

He has to push through.

He _has _to win!

The grey-eyed teen planted his feet and made a mad dash towards the giant fox, letting out a loud yell as several spheres of blue flame surrounded the vulpine beast.

_**"PERISH, INSECT!"**_

Another roar came from the nine-tails' maw before unleashing the fireballs towards her sienna-skinned foe, setting the scene for a climactic showdown.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_...Hey. _

_I...got a question for ya. _

_Do you...believe in the supernatural, by any chance? Ghosts, mummies, werewolves, yetis, those kinds of things? _

_Yeah, yeah, I know you think I'm crazy for even suggesting that, but I can prove they're real. If you're willing to hear me out, that is. _

_Hm? You'll listen? _Phew_. Okay, better buckle up, 'cause it's gonna be a long one. _

_This all started my first day entering school in Japan back in May..._

* * *

_I am a spirit divested of human capabilities_

_I am a spirit_

_There are masses alike, hiding in plain sight_

_Open your eyes_

_You cannot perceive me..._

The lyrics to Erra's "White Noise" blared out from a smartphone placed on a nearby nightstand. The song continued for a few more seconds until an outstretched hand grabbed hold of the phone and shut it off.

"[N-Nnnnh...]" A voice grumbled from under the covers, which were later unraveled to reveal a teenage boy with a head of curly, charcoal-colored hair. A regular grey t-shirt and black shorts were all that covered his sepia-skinned frame.

The teen emerged from his bed and slipped his bare feet into a pair of black slides, before grabbing a nearby headband from his nightstand and putting it on to keep his hair in check. Unplugging his smartphone from its charger, he checked its screen.

**07:03**

**Tuesday, May 30, 2017**

"[Could've picked a better day for me to start school here,]" he said, heaving a sigh.

Today was an important day for Gordon Fortune-Evans, as it would be his first day attending school in Japan as part of a year-long cultural exchange program. The school in question was Touryou High School, located in Takamiya City in Japan's Iriya Prefecture. The fact even taking on such an opportunity was quite baffling for Gordon, to say the least, considering his above-average grades and lack of involvement in any extracurricular clubs back in his native Brooklyn.

Though it was likely his grandmother's influence that got the New Yorker roped into attending school in the country she met his grandfather.

A man neither he nor his father had the honor of meeting face to face.

Unfortunately, the day also marks the anniversary of his mother's death...

An event that just so happens to coincide with his birthday.

"[Right, better get ready.]"

It had only been several years since Gordon's mother, Laura Fortune-Evans, was shot and killed by an armed thief on her way home from work. The effects of the tragic event may have lessened, but how it went down was forever etched in the teen's memory.

It was the main reason why he ceased celebrating his birthday at all. What was once an essential milestone of his life, now overshadowed by the death of a family member, one that gave birth and raised him the first eight years of childhood.

Following breakfast, a quick shower, and a bit of touching up (mostly with his hair), Gordon approached his closet. He took a look at his new school uniform made up of a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and a pair of black chinos. He wasn't at all comfortable with wearing school uniforms, but since they were mandatory, he had no choice but to play by their rules. Funnily enough, it only serves to make him stand out more, given he's apparently the only Black dude in a minor city roughly the size of the Bronx.

Gordon's ash-colored eyes drifted towards a small object situated on his desk, next to his laptop. It was a plain red slip with a necklace-length cord tied onto it.

It was an omamori, a Japanese good luck charm. The item holds significant importance to Gordon, in part due to it being a gift from one of his grandmother's friends. His grandmother told him to always have it on, though there were exceptions like taking a shower and whatnot.

Gordon held the omamori by the cord before placing it in his hand. It had seen better days, let alone years. There were scant tears scattered throughout the fabric, and it was frayed in a few areas. However, it still held on okay, miraculously enough.

He flipped the omamori towards the back, where it had a gold kanji embroidering of its place of origin.

"[Yasaka...]" He muttered aloud, recalling his grandmother saying it was the name of a Shinto shrine in Kyoto. He should probably go and check it out one day.

Gordon hung the omamori around his neck, the charm stopping near his solar plexus. His eyes then shifted towards a framed photo of a dark-skinned woman with curly hair tied back into a ponytail resting on his nightstand. Her smile was bright and brought life to the otherwise aging picture, causing the teen to give a wistful smile in return.

_"Wish me luck out there, mom. No doubt you'd be proud."_

Leaving his room after grabbing his skateboard from the doorway, Gordon made his way down towards the entryway and slipped on a pair of plaid Vans shoes before leaving the house. Putting on a set of earbuds, the New Yorker selected a track from his smartphone fitting for his first-day commute.

Meshuggah's "Rational Gaze."

Loud guitars and syncopated drums pounded his eardrums as Gordon hopped on his board, kicking the asphalt with his right foot to gain speed. He was quickly zooming down the road, a rush of wind buffeting his body.

_Squint your eyes to see clearly_

_Blur reality to make it real_

_Let focus go from your deceiving eyes_

_To know what's been concealed..._

Skateboarding has been a lifelong hobby of Gordon's, serving as both a way of getting around New York's busy streets and form of expression. It was also the glue that held him and his friends-slash-neighbors together in the form of the Fenimore Street Crew – The Crew for short.

Riding on a narrow side street, Gordon spotted two people up ahead towards the end: a boy and a girl, the latter wearing red ribbons on the sides of her hair. The skater soon realized he was coming at them fast, and there were several garbage cans lined up next to them. Performing a jump would pose several risks for everyone involved, including the worry of having complaints filed from the locals.

Thus the only option left to him was...

"Heeeey! Skater coming in hot, you two! Move out the way!"

The boy ahead of Gordon caught wind of his holler and quickly pulled his companion out of harm's way, allowing the young boardrider to swiftly zoom on by without incident. He thought he heard someone yelling at him, but the music drowned it out. He'll have to apologize later. They were wearing Touryou High's uniform so it's likely he'll meet them over there.

Gordon's skate trip continued well into the city, going around pedestrians while maintaining a safe cruising speed. He felt there was no need to rush since it adds on to the stress, though he did manage to attract a few looks from some of the local townsfolk just by his appearance. Then again, who is he to judge if they hadn't seen a Black person in flesh and bone? Granted, there are limits, such as touching his hair or taking pictures without his knowledge.

...Just as those middle school girls he zipped by were doing with their cellphones. He was lucky to have turned his face away, though from their perspective, they probably would've taken it as him being shy. It's hard to tell.

Approaching the shopping center, Gordon slowed his board to a stop at a bistro-like storefront with a stone facade and arched windows. He looked up at the sign, which read "Cafe Relish" in an elegant silver script.

"[Looks like a cool place to hang out,]" he commented, shifting his focus towards the blackboard easel placed near the entrance.

_Closed for renovations._

_Look for our Grand Re-opening coming soon~!_

_Twitter, IG: Cafe_Relish_

_"Though I should come back when it reopens."_

Gordon hopped back on his board and resumed his morning commute, slowing down when he spotted small cliques of kids his age gathering near a long, chain-link fence. Behind the wall was a rather large school building three stories in height, with a granite sculpture laying superimposed in front of the main entrance.

_"That must be the place,"_ he muttered, picking up his board and removing his earphones. Now that Gordon knew he was getting close, he saw no need for the former.

Just as he was about to begin his walk, however...

"You are Gordon Evans, I presume?"

"[Huh?]" A sudden voice caught Gordon's attention, causing the skater to turn his head towards the source.

A girl was standing on a tall ledge, wearing a school uniform consisting of a bright red blazer with a yellow ribbon and a black skirt. Black socks covered a majority of the girl's slender legs, stopping near her thighs while a pair of brown loafers graced her feet. Her long obsidian ponytail flowed gently in the morning breeze, contrasted with a bright pink bow holding it in place. Her eyes, a vibrant shade of violet - almost amethyst, in a sense - gazed right into Gordon, a mild contrast from the neutral expression she had on her face. But even that looked captivating. Mysterious, but also alluring.

It was no surprise the young skater couldn't look away.

But at the same time, there were a few questions that came to Gordon's mind, like how and why she knows his name.

"Uh, do I know you from some..."

Right before he finished asking, however, the girl disappeared from Gordon's sight, leaving him wide-eyed.

_"Woah! Okay, I _know_ I didn't imagine that just..."_

A gentle hand caressing his cheek brought Gordon out of his stupor. He soon felt his head get turned around, revealing its owner to be none other than the girl he saw on the ledge, a sensual smirk now gracing her lips.

**BA-THUMP!**

The skater's heart skipped a beat now that he was seeing her up close. His nose was picking up a faint strawberry scent that he presumed was from her shampoo. A refreshing scent, but it wasn't enough to ease his tension.

"You certainly have grown to be a fine young man, haven't you," the girl spoke in an inquisitive tone.

"Uh...thanks, I think?"

Gordon honestly didn't know what to say to the girl that was now beside him. It's not like he was shy, just thrown for a loop is all.

Nonetheless, his returning the compliment caused the black-haired beauty to let out a playful giggle in response, placing her other hand on the skater's chest while drawing herself close to him.

"_Fufu~_ There is no need to be so modest. Though I wonder..."

She looped her arms around Gordon's neck and tipped her toes to meet his face, causing the startled skater to drop his board on its deck. His face was turning crimson at how the situation was escalating, not to mention the soft sensations of her voluminous chest pushing against his own.

"...Have you grown to be a man on the inside, too?" she asked, whispering huskily into his ear.

"Huh? Woah, hey! _Hey! _Cut it out!"

Gordon forced himself away from the raven-haired girl the moment she started licking his left ear. He went through it with his hand and grimaced when he found traces of saliva on his fingers.

Shaking his head in disgust, the Black teen picked up his board and took off towards the school, leaving the girl bewildered for a moment before her lips curled into a bemused smile.

_"Interesting..."_

* * *

**Earlier...**

"Achoo! _Achoo!_ _AA-CHOO!_"

It has already been a rough morning for Yuuto Amakawa, the boy wiping his runny nose down with a tissue he pulled from his pants' pocket after sneezing up a storm. This after he was subjected to a rude awakening from his neighbor's cat.

The boy's eyes glanced over to a frowning girl with golden-brown hair reaching her chin, decorated with thin red ribbons on both sides. She was wearing Touryou High's uniform for the female students, made up of a yellow-orange vest with red accents over a white dress shirt with a purple ribbon on the collar, and a pleated green skirt with a white stripe near the hem. Pink Chuck Taylor high-tops were worn over black, thigh-high socks. Clutched in the brunette's hands was a brown leather briefcase.

"Geez, that was really mean of you, Rinko. Why would you drop a cat on me knowing I'm allergic to them? Are you crazy?"

"Then you shouldn't have said I was too heavy when I was trying to wake you up!" Rinko Kuzaki shot back with a huff, revealing a set of amber-colored eyes. "Seriously, a maiden's heart is sensitive, you know."

"...'Maiden,' she says," Yuuto mumbled off.

"You say somethin'?"

Yuuto waved his hands in surrender, not wanting to face his neighbor's wrath a second time as Rinko heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Honestly, you're turning sixteen, Yuuto! At least show some tact! That's like, über important!"

"Sixteen... Oh, right!"

"Yep!" Rinko turned to face Yuuto with a bright smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, Yuuto!"

Today was Yuuto's sixteenth birthday, though for him, it also marks the anniversary of being made an orphan after a fatal car crash claimed his parents' lives several years ago. Rinko, his friend and next-door neighbor since childhood, was fortunate enough to look after him alongside her parents, so he hasn't been entirely lonely.

The young man reached into his dress shirt and fished out a decorative omamori from underneath.

"Wow, I'm surprised you still have that," Rinko said, eyeing the charm. "It looks pretty worn out."

Yuuto gave a short nod. "Yeah, but I can't just get rid of it. It...It means too much to me, you know?"

"...Right, your grandparents gave that to you before moving out here a long time ago," she recalled.

The omamori was their parting gift to Yuuto before passing away a year later, almost five months apart from each other. Sure, he was sad about them dying, but they had raised him since he was a toddler and taught him many important things. Every day spent living with them was filled with adventure.

And there was one other person whose name Yuuto couldn't recall (he does remember it started with a "G," though). He would always see her out in the forest and would play with her for hours before his grandpa came looking for him. She sure was disappointed when he broke the news he was leaving for the city with his parents.

_"Wonder what she's doing now?"_

"Yuuto! Heeey, Yuuto!"

Yuuto was brought out of his reverie by Rinko calling him. "Huh, did you say something, Rinko?"

The ribbon girl pouted at her neighbor's absentmindedness. "Come on, didn't you hear anything I said? Sae-chan told us yesterday that we'll be getting a new student from overseas! Today!"

"O-Oh, right. Kisaragi-sensei did say something along those lines," Yuuto remembered, holding his chin. "Any clue on who they might be?"

"Oh, I hope it's someone from Mexico! Like that Banderas guy from the movies! Nononono-wait! England! No, Peru!"

_"Pretty sure Antonio Banderas is Spanish,"_ Yuuto corrected his neighbor as she rambled on about who the overseas student might look like.

Their walk to school continued onwards toward a narrow side street lined with trash cans awaiting pick up from the local garbage disposal. The two shared a few topics together, such as upcoming tests and how their school's baseball team lucked out in the playoffs.

"...And that was totally an out! Is that referee freaking _blind _or something?! I mean, what the actual hell is he on!?"

"Kinda disappointing, though. Our team was really killing it the first couple of innings."

"Yeah, I know!" Rinko shouted, stomping the pavement. "Grr! Next time I see that ref, I'm gonna give that S.O.B. a grand slam right up his face!"

"That's...kind of going too far, Rinko," Yuuto said, nervous.

"You saying I shouldn't?"

"Heeeey!" a voice hollered out. "Skater coming in hot, you two! Move out the way!"

"Huh? _Kyah!_"

Rinko suddenly found herself pushed aside as a blur sped past her field of vision. It happened so quickly that she didn't have time to recollect her thoughts.

_"Wha...? Wh-Wha...!"_

"Are you okay, Rinko?"

The ribbon-wearing brunette looked to see Yuuto with his right arm extended across her chest, looking towards the direction the skater took off in. Her cheeks flushed a little at the close proximity, though they returned to normal soon after Yuuto removed his arm.

"Haah... That was really close," he sighed. "Would've been dangerous if either of us got hit."

"Y-Yeah..." Rinko shook her head and stomped over to where the skateboarder made his exit. "Hey, watch where you're going, skate punk!" she hollered. "You almost ran us over!"

"He did try and warn us, though. Although..."

"Although _what?_"

Yuuto rubbed his chin in thought. "...I'm pretty sure that skater had on our school's uniform. And he looked pretty foreign, too."

Rinko's eyes became wide as saucers at her friend's deduction.

One blink, then another. And another until...

"Eh? _EEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?_"

Yuuto's body recoiled from Rinko's scream of disbelief. There are times like this he wished he brought his earbuds.

"Y-You can't be serious! A-A-Are you telling me _that skater _is the overseas student Sae-chan was talking about?! _Grrr...! _Come on, Yuuto, we're going after him! I'm gonna show that skate punk what happens when he crosses paths with the great Rinko Kuzaki!"

The ribbon girl stomped away to pursue the skater, leaving Yuuto by himself.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have told her," _he regretted, giving chase to her. Perhaps he can convince her to not go through with it.

...One can only hope.

* * *

Homeroom was only ten minutes away, yet Class 2-C at Touryou was filled with buzz about the new student who will be attending their class. A wide variety of questions were thrown around, ranging from what he or she may look like to what their hobbies and interests might be.

"Isn't this awesome, Yuuto?! Who'd've thought our class'll be getting the new exchange student! Man, I sure hope it's a babe! Maybe a blonde, too! Man, I'm so hyped!"

Taizou Masaki is Yuuto's classmate and best friend, a young man with short, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Like Yuuto, he had on the Touryou boys' uniform with the addition of a black T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt.

"You sure are getting worked up about this, Taizou," he noted.

"Hell yeah, I am! Everyone at school's just itching to find out!"

"T-That so, huh? I'm a little excited, too, to be honest," Yuuto admitted, earning him a pat on the back by Taizou.

"Ha! Knew you'd come around, buddy!"

Elsewhere, Rinko was busy sulking in her seat. As if it was unfortunate enough about being nearly run over by that skate punk, now she has to deal with having him in the same class for a whole damn year! Was this some kind of cruel ploy on behalf of the school? What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment?

"Hey, are you feeling okay, Rinko?"

The brunette turned her head to see a girl with short purple hair and blue eyes behind a pair of silver spectacles that gave her a bookworm appearance. Her chest was a tad bigger than Rinko's, but they weren't the focus of her ire for once.

"Yuu..."

Yuu Shimamura, the President of Class 2-C, adjusted her glasses slightly. "Honestly, I've never seen you this upset since flunking one of Aikawa-sensei's exams. Mind telling me what's up?"

"Some skate punk almost ran us over on our way here," she explained, retaining her scowl.

Yuu nodded understandably. "Well, you should consider yourself lucky that he didn't cause an accident with you and Amakawa-kun. You know I'd be pretty upset, too."

_"With you, that'd be an understatement,"_ Rinko murmured in her head. Yuu had always been a bit of a stickler when it comes to rules. It's one of the reasons why she became class president in the first place.

"Anyway, you shouldn't get too worked up over it, Rinko," the violette continued, running a hand through her hair. "We all have to make a good first impression for the new exchange student, whoever they might be. They'll be with us for a year, after all."

"Yeah, don't remind me," she growled, knowing full well that she'll have to deal with that skater.

Not if she had anything to do about it.

"Look alive, guys!" a male student called out. "Teacher's coming!"

The entire class scrambled to their seats as the door slid open. A bespectacled woman with green hair and matching eyes entered the room, wearing a dark green blazer jacket and skirt, black pantyhose covering her legs, and black high heels that added a few centimeters to her statuesque frame.

Yuu promptly stood up to lead the class in their usual ritual, only to be stopped by the teacher holding her hand up.

"No need for that today, Shimamura. I think you know why."

"Oh," she said, almost ashamedly. "Right, sorry."

After Yuu sat back down, Sae Kisaragi adjusted her glasses and started speaking from behind the lectern.

"All right, class. As I mentioned yesterday, today we'll be having a student from overseas attend our school and he'll be staying with us for a year. I hope you guys will welcome him to our class with open arms."

_"WHAT!? The new exchange student's a _dude_!? Aw, man!"_ Taizou groaned, face planted to his desk in utter disappointment.

Rolling her eyes at Masaki's overly dramatic display, Sae turned her attention towards the door. "Alright, you can come in now."

The door slid open and a young man stepped into the classroom. The first thing about him that caught the class's attention was his sepia skin indicative of his African heritage. His charcoal hair was done in a short ponytail at the back, and his height nearly matched their teacher's shoulders. Around the teen's neck was a decorative-looking omamori that he held onto briefly as dark grey irises scanned the room.

"Whoa, a Black dude," a male student muttered.

"First time I've seen one outside of the movies," another one mumbled. "Wonder what he's like?"

"Hey, hey, don't you think he's kinda cute?" a female student whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, and the back of his head looks so fluffy! I so wanna touch it!"

"I wanna touch it, too!" another girl added.

"But shouldn't we ask him first?" a third suggested.

There were a handful of female students that soon became interested in the Black exchange student, wanting to know more about him.

Rinko, on the other hand, wasn't at all impressed, let alone interested, with the new student. At least he proved easy to find now that she got a closer look at him.

Elsewhere in the room, Yuuto had a look of concern when he caught a glimpse of his childhood friend glaring at the exchange student.

Ms. Kisaragi gave a satisfied smile at the class before turning her attention towards the exchange student. "Go on, introduce yourself to the class."

The new student gave an affirming nod at the teacher and turned his attention towards the class. All of them (save for one) were staring at him with anticipation.

"..."

Unfortunately, their stares caused the new exchange student to stiffen, his breath hitching a little.

"Hey, don't keep the students in suspense. Hurry and introduce yourself."

The student regained his bearings after Ms. Kisaragi's chiding, shaking his head and redirecting his focus towards the awaiting class.

"Um... Hello, everyone. I'm Gordon Evans and I came here from New York. Brooklyn, to be precise," he introduced, starting off slowly. "I...may not know much about you guys, and some of you might have...varying opinions about me, but regardless, I wish that throughout the year I get to know you guys better. It's a real pleasure to meet all of you."

He finished his introduction with a short bow to the class, eliciting some applause from some of the students.

"Mhm. That was a well-put introduction, Evans," Ms. Kisaragi nodded approvingly. "Why don't you sit next to Shimamura for now?" she suggested, gesturing her head towards the violette who gave a short wave. "She's our class representative, so she'll show you how things are done."

Gordon responded with a nod before seating himself next to Yuu, placing his backpack near his seat. The Black teen was a bit puzzled about the class rep's hair color upon quick glance but quickly brushed it off. He's seen a couple people with all kinds of crazy hair colors back in New York (Xen and Ms. Blumenthal quickly come to mind), so who is he to judge?

"[Hey, you did a great job out there. Don't be so stiff next time.]"

_"Hm?"_

Gordon turned his attention towards Yuu who was giving the Brooklyn teen a friendly smile.

"[I...didn't know you speak English,]" he said surprised. There was a hint of an accent coming from her but it was nonetheless clear and concise.

"[I've studied it for a few years now. I'm looking to become an international reporter for the NHK someday, so having a grasp in another language helps. Still having trouble in a few spots, though,]" she explained before letting out a forgetful "Ah." "[Right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yuu Shimamura, your class rep. Pleased to meet you.]"

"[Pleasure's all mine,]" Gordon returned the greeting as Yuu proceeded to share her notes with him.

* * *

After going through several lectures from various teachers, it was finally lunchtime, to Gordon's relief. However, the skater quickly found himself swarmed by his fellow students who were hounding him with a smorgasbord of questions. A few of them were a bit surprised he preferred heavy metal over hip-hop and skateboarding over basketball or football (which, as he learned, had a word of its own when it came to the American variant).

But it's to be expected. Again, a small city like Takamiya doesn't have as many foreigners, not unlike Tokyo, Kyoto, or Osaka. Even if some do decide to visit, they'll probably spend up to a day or two, maybe three at most.

As for his hair...

_"Hey, can I touch your hair? Can I, can I?"_

_"Wooow, it feels so fluffy! It's like a small pillow!"_

Gordon was a bit miffed at the girls (and some boys) feeling his hair but decided to put up with it to sate their curiosity. He can always fix it up in the restroom later.

Not wanting the same kind of attention as before, Gordon situated himself on the school's rooftop where he ate lunch by himself. It was quite spacious compared to the roof of his house back home, though it was a bit quiet for his tastes. Who cares if it was off-limits, so long as he can escape the crowd?

The Black teen heaved a weary sigh while tilting his head up towards the clouds.

_"What was Grams even thinking with this?" _he murmured, his mind flashing back to the day he first heard the news.

* * *

**January 21, 2017 (Sat)**

**Afternoon**

"A cultural exchange program?"

It was a cold, wintry afternoon at his Brooklyn home when Gordon was sifting through a pamphlet explaining the necessary details, as well as its requirements, such as documentation.

But what really had him surprised was the destination, which was none other than Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun.

The teen glanced up towards an elderly woman sitting across from him at the kitchen table. She was of similar skintone to Gordon with short grey hair and wrinkles indicative of her age. As it was winter, she had on a black wool sweater and dark green sweatpants, this in spite of having the radiator on.

"Grams, you...you can't be serious 'bout this, right?"

Bea Lucille Evans gave her grandson a slow nod, a smile spread across her lips.

"Why not? It'll allow you to see the world from a new perspective, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but why Japan, of all places?"

"...I don't see why not," she replied with a shrug. "After all, don't you want to see where your grandfather lived?"

Gordon let off an uninterested scoff, in turn causing Lucille to sigh. The topic of Gordon's grandfather has been a point of contention between the two for a while. Since he was a little kid, the skater would always try to prod his grandmother about him, but she would always either provide vague answers or try and change the subject. It became somewhat of an annoyance to Gordon, to the point where he just gave up on the topic in sheer bitterness as he grew older.

A bitterness that, over time, slowly grew into animosity and resentment, even more so after his mother was killed. You'd have to be a special kind of jerk to skip out on your own daughter-in-law's funeral.

But why would Grams bring him up _now_, after all those years?

"Look, I know I've kept you in the dark about him for a long time, but..." She looked at her grandson with an assuring smile. "I believe you will find the answers you have long sought regarding who your grandfather was. Whether or not to accept it, however, is up to you. And it all starts with that pamphlet."

Gordon gazed down at the pamphlet once more, his expression filled with uncertainty.

"I'll...think about it."

* * *

...And so here he was, in a land several thousand miles away from home on the other side of the globe. The country where his grandmother met Gramps roughly half a century ago...

And found love together, resulting in his father's birth.

...Thus resulting in his own birth a few decades later.

_"Hmm..."_

On the other hand, he has also lived with next-door neighbors whose parents were from here and taught him Japanese since childhood. He probably wouldn't have survived the first few weeks in Japan if it weren't for their help.

Still, the grey-eyed teen couldn't help but wonder how his fellow Crewmates were holding up back home. No doubt they were missing him already.

Dante, his best bud since kindergarten and luckless Casanova (though when's that ever stopped him)...

The mute giant Ronnie and his boisterous cousin Olivia...

His next-door neighbor Rika and her little brother Hiro...

And of course, he can't forget about Kuroka and Shirone, Rika's pet cats. Shiro was especially upset about him leaving to the point she refused to let go of his leg the morning of his flight from JFK.

Kuro, on the other hand, more or less gave him the cold shoulder, her typical pattern whenever he's near her. At this point, Gordon wondered if she straight-up hates him or something, having known her and Shiro for little over five years.

Man, does feeling homesick really suck at times like this.

_Have you grown to be a man on the inside, too?_

Gordon immediately slapped his left ear on reflex and, upon finding out, took a long swig of his drink with a deep scowl.

"[The heck was up with that girl, anyway? Acting like she knows me.]"

Though...as much as he hates to admit it, she was really cute. A bit forward, yes, but cute regardless. He might even call that girl beautiful, all things considered. Hell, Dante probably would've rated that girl a nine out of ten if he ever saw her in person.

_"Way she talks is a bit odd, though. Some kind of dialect, maybe?"_ He did recall Rika's mother saying there are various dialects of the Japanese language, Kansai being one of the more popular since Osaka is located in that particular region. Heck, Rika's mother is a proud Osakan herself.

That still doesn't answer how Scarlet (his nickname for the girl thanks to her uniform) got his name. He can't possibly have known her from somewhere since 1) it was _literally his first time _meeting her and 2) he only set foot in Takamiya less than a week ago, after having spent his previous week at a hotel in Tokyo.

_"Things just don't add up."_

What on earth was he missing?

"I think I saw him go to the rooftop."

_"Huh?" _Gordon snapped out of his musings when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the rooftop entrance. The voice he heard must belong to a girl judging by the pitch.

"Are you sure we should be going after him, Rinko?" another voice, this time a boy's, asked with concern. "He could be getting some air, for all we know. Leave him alone; it's his first day here!"

"No way, Yuuto! Not until I deck that Skate Punk for almost running me over!" Rinko, the female voice, replied.

"Geez, Rinko, let's just go back already!" the male voice known as Yuuto tried deterring. "Besides, I already promised Taizou I'd meet him at the cafeteria before you dragged me out like that!"

Gordon exhaled in mild frustration. He remembered running into those two students on his way to Touryou, back on that narrow side street. And judging by that ribbon girl's voice, it was gonna be tough calming her down.

_"This is gonna be a huge pain."_

But if he was gonna apologize, why not start now?

With that in mind, Gordon awaited the pair's arrival, which soon came in the form of Rinko swinging the door open with Yuuto in tow. The ribbon-wearing brunette angrily stomped towards the Brooklyn teen until she was glaring up at him, hands resting on her hips.

"Rinko, stop! You're taking this too far!" Yuuto, the boy behind her pleaded.

"Stay out of this, Yuuto!" she shot back.

Yuuto could only let out a tired sigh at his neighbor's impulsiveness. Why does it feel it can only get worse from here?

No, wait, it already has.

"Um..." Gordon was slowly backing away to get some space. "Yeah, sorry for almost running you over there, Ribbons. Side streets here can be pretty narrow to skate on, y'know. Not to mention hella scary. No hard feelings, right?"

Rinko growled, making it evident to the skater that she wasn't buying it.

"H-Hey, come on, I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"How about..._my fist in your face!_"

Rinko swung her right fist at Gordon, hoping to hit the skate punk square in the jaw with her uppercut. Unfortunately, Gordon caught sight of it and backed away from the raging brunette, causing her fist to narrowly miss his nose.

"_Whoa!_ Sheesh, what the hell's wrong with-_ohgod!_"

Gordon shifted his body away from Rinko's speedy straight and slipped away again after anticipating another jab.

And another. And another.

"Rrgh! Hold still, Skate Punk!"

"No thanks!" he retorted after crouching to avoid a kick that would have hit him dead in the noggin. He did _not_ ask for this when he came for some peace and quiet on the rooftop! Not at all!

"Cut it out already, Rinko! He already said he's sorry!" Yuuto pleaded.

"See, Ribbons? Your friend and I are on the exact same _wavelength!_" Gordon grunted, blocking an oncoming punch Rinko had thrown with his forearm. It stung, but he has more than his share of falls and bruises from boardriding to brush it off.

When the brunette delivered her next punch, Gordon decided that he needed to take action to resolve this. He usually doesn't like picking fights with girls unless it's a friendly spar at the local Y, but he'll have to make an exception for this girl.

This is just great. Getting into a fight with a girl dead set on pummeling him for nearly running her over! As if his encounter with Scarlet wasn't odd and frustrating enough.

_"Sorry about this, Ribbons, but you brought this on yourself!"_

**SLAM!**

Both combatants ceased their (one-sided) skirmish to see who just entered.

A red-haired male student with lightly-tanned skin was standing in the doorway, his eyes obscured by his bangs.

"T-Taizou?" Yuuto asked, recognizing his friend. "I thought you were heading to the cafeteria. What happened?"

However, he did notice something...off about Taizou's movements when the redhead approached them. His head was hunched forward and his feet dragged with every step he took, and his arms were limp and lifeless, almost zombie-like in a sense.

_**"Kuku... Kukukuku…"**_ Taizou chuckled evilly, his voice distorted._** "At last, I've found you… Descendant."**_

"Hey, are you feeling alright, Masaki-kun?" Rinko asked, concerned for her classmate's odd behavior.

But Taizou's attention was solely focused on Gordon, the redhead giving a wicked sneer that caused a dark chill to run up the New Yorker's spine.

"_What...the?"_

**_"Kohgawa..."_ **

Taizou lifted his right arm up, causing purple lightning to crackle from his hand. The lightning continued to gather and coalesce until a small black sphere appeared on his palm. It was there that the redheaded student lifted his head, revealing glowing yellow irises and black sclera.

_**"You will DIE!"**_

Taizou threw the dark sphere, sending it hurtling towards Gordon and Rinko. Both students immediately panicked and hit the deck, causing the projectile to miss and hit the chain-link fence behind them. A large gaping hole was left in its wake, leaving the pair frightened.

"_H-Holy crap!_" Rinko yelped, glad she was not that fence just now. She and the skate punk would've been goners!

"Are you guys alright?!" Yuuto said worriedly, rushing over to them.

"Y...Yeah..." Gordon shook the cobwebs from his head. "Does your friend do that often?"

"N...No, he doesn't. This is the first time I've seen him act like this," Yuuto explained.

"You and me both," Rinko added.

_**"**_**_Such a_**_** disappointment."**_

The trio directed their attention towards Taizou, the redheaded classmate having a mocking smile on his face.

_**"Here I find a descendant of the Kohgawas, and it's just some foreigner who hasn't even **_**learned **_**to channel his powers. How underwhelming!"**_

Yuuto and Rinko slowly turned to Gordon, the skater being just as confused as they are right now at what Taizou just said.

Just what on earth was this guy even talking about? Kohgawas? A descendant? Powers? As if him hurdling that deadly sphere wasn't absurd enough. This is far from the shit he's seen growing up in the Boroughs, let alone heard.

But he does know one thing, though, and that's not letting either himself or his classmates get wasted by this guy!

_"I know I'm putting myself in danger, but...I have to try! Somehow!"_

Taking a deep breath, Gordon stood up and took a few steps forward, slowly raising his fists.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Rinko began to protest. "You're not gonna fight him, are you? You saw what he did!"

"Don't! He's our friend!" pleaded Yuuto.

Gordon glanced back at his two classmates, both of whom had concerned looks on their faces. He knew he wasn't taking the best course of action, but given the circumstances, would any sensible teacher believe his story if he told them? They'd probably look at him like a second head just grew out of his shoulder.

And besides, who knows what would happen if this Taizou fellow were to roam free, given the destruction he caused?

_"I don't like this either, but..."_

Gordon clenched his teeth and made his rush towards Taizou, rearing his fist for a potential straight jab. The strike soon came, but it was blocked by the redhead holding out his forearm.

"Is there even a goddamn choice?!"

Gordon's fighting instincts were on full blast, the New Yorker continuing his assault with several more punches to Taizou. Unfortunately, each blow was quickly countered by the redheaded student, all while having that condescending grin on his face.

It was beginning to aggravate Gordon, but he has to keep going!

_WHUD!_

_**"Guh!"**_

Eventually, he finally managed to land a hit on Taizou, striking his chest and causing the red-haired student to stumble backward. The grey-eyed teen saw the opening as an opportunity to knock him down and did so with one of Ronnie's favorite wrestling moves.

"Got ya!"

He grabbed Taizou's wrist and pulled the redhead close, striking his head with a strong-armed lariat.

"HAH!"

_WHAM!_

_**"Gwaagh!"**_

Taizou hit the ground with a hard thud after receiving the impact, his form sprawled on the floor. He didn't seem to be moving, however, which worried Yuuto and Rinko a bit.

"H-Hey, Skate Punk, you better not-!"

"I don't think he did, Rinko," interrupted the former. "At least, I hope not."

Gordon was also feeling troubled for his downed classmate and decided to check on him. However, the skater stopped when he saw Taizou's hand move. Slowly but surely, the redhead began to pick himself up, holding his pained head until he reached his full height. At the same time, a black miasma emerged from Taizou's body, causing everyone to coil back in fear.

_**"**_**_Don't_**_**...underestimate me, you little shit! I'll tear you apart and eat up your entrails! KOHGAWAAAAAA!-!"**_

A powerful gust erupted from the enraged redhead, forcing all three students to shield their faces from the oncoming winds. The stray dust particles being kicked up into the atmosphere caused nearly all of them to cough upon catching them in their mouths.

"_Ngh!_ What's *cough cough* going on?!" shouted Rinko.

"Beats me if I know! I've *cough* never seen Taizou act this way before *cough*!" was Yuuto's reply.

Several seconds passed before the winds started to settle, Gordon being the first to lower his arms. Upon doing so, his eyes became wide after seeing what Taizou had become.

_"Holy fu...!"_

* * *

_"NOOOOOO~! I don't want you to leave~!"_

_A young girl was outside a traditional Japanese home, wearing a short red kimono with a patterned obi around the waist and a pair of zouri, accompanied with a red ribbon around her left ankle. Her black hair was done in short, high ponytails that were kept up by hair bobbles. Despite her appearance, the girl's chest was quite developed, even showing through her kimono a bit._

_Her expression, however, tells a different story. Puffy, golden-brown eyes were filled with tears that ran down to her cheeks, and a bit of snot dripped from her nose._

_"At least stay with me a little longer! Or at least take me with you! Please~!"_

_Standing a few feet from the young girl was an older girl with black hair done in a long ponytail, a pink ribbon holding it in place. She had on a school uniform made up of a bright red blazer with a white sailor collar, a yellow bow tied around the collar, and a black skirt. Black thigh-high socks were worn over her legs, accompanied by a pair of brown loafers adorning her feet. Deep violet eyes were staring at the younger girl's teary expression._

_"You know that is impossible, Kaya. A Zashiki-warashi's power comes from the home they are entrusted with protecting. If you were to leave, you would be rendered powerless."_

_Kaya, the Zashiki-warashi, sniffled. "Yeah, of course I know that! But still, you going away is too depressing for me~!"_

_The violet-eyed girl let out a tired sigh as if having gone through the same song and dance with the younger girl. "It is my duty, Kaya. Surely you must understand that."_

_Kaya nodded slowly but her expression remained the same. At the same time, a young woman with pastel blue hair and matching eyes stepped out from the house. She had on a pale lavender kimono with a wisteria-colored obi. The kimono was quite long, going past the woman's feet and splaying out onto the ground. In her hands was a katana stored inside a decorative black sheath with gold and red accents. She quietly made her way towards the violet-eyed girl and presented it to her._

_"Here is your sword, Himari-sama, as requested."_

_Himari took the katana from the blue-haired woman and unsheathed it slightly, revealing a lustrous silver blade that gleamed in the sunlight. She eyed the edge of the katana very closely for a few moments before placing it back in its sheath._

_"You have my thanks, Aya."_

_"Of course. I have taken numerous steps to ensure it is in top shape for your journey," Aya explained, taking a polite bow. "Yasutsuna is a priceless weapon, after all."_

_"That it is," Himari said in agreement, having finished concealing Yasutsuna in a decorative cloth._

_Kaya sniffled, holding back her tears this time around. "So, this is it, huh? You're really leaving?"_

_"...Kaya..."_

_"It's not fair! I know it's your job as the Crimson Blade, but still! I can't imagine you getting killed out there! And all to protect some clueless mutt from god-knows-how-far who's only staying in Japan a whole year!? What'll happen if he never awakens his powers at all during that time!? What then!?"_

_Himari, surprised at Kaya's outburst, closed her eyes in contemplation before opening them again, revealing a confident smile._

_"Then I shall continue to protect him regardless, even if it means having to follow him to his home."_

_For a while, Kaya had a bewildered look on her face at her companion's answer. Himari only knew that mutt through his grandmother's letters and the pictures she sent along with them. There's no telling how this guy will act in person. He can be a total jerk for all she knows._

_...Or worse, he'll perv all over Himari and steal her virginity the first time he gets! It's hers, dammit! And she'll be the one to take it!_

_Yes... It shall be hers for the taking. Himari's... Her precious..._

_"Guhehehe~"_

_"Kaya-sama, please wipe your drool. You're embarrassing Himari-sama."_

_Kaya was brought out of her erotic musings by Aya's chiding, wiping the drool from her face with her kimono sleeve._

_"Kaya."_

_The Zashiki-warashi looked up and became surprised upon seeing Himari up close, having crouched down to meet her at eye level. She can feel the butterflies well up in her stomach but ignored them in favor of putting up a front._

_"I entrust you to take care of Grandpa Tai's home while I am away, yes?"_

_Kaya's eyes strayed for a brief moment before looking back at Himari's, a worrisome expression showing on her face._

_"If I do that, will you at least come and visit?"_

_"Of course. You can rest assured."_

_The two girls share a loving and tender embrace that lasted several seconds. Although..._

_"Ah! K-Kaya, what are you-?"_

_"LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT! I HAVE TO FEEL THESE PRECIOUS PUPPIES BEFORE YOU LEAVE WITH THEM! IT'S ONLY FAIR!"_

_Kaya couldn't resist the urge to grope and stuff her face between Himari's bountiful bosom one last time._

**######**

That was a few days ago before Himari undertook her journey to the city her master is residing. Countless kilometers have been traveled, and she can already feel the fatigue catching up to her after reaching the city limits. Sure, she can really use a nice nap right about now, but...

"Hehehe~"

How can she after meeting her master in person for the first time? After all those years of only seeing pictures, she finally got to meet him! Sure, she might have set him off with her teasing, but it's the encounter that counts more than anything. It helps that he takes a bit after Grandpa Tai, appearance-wise.

Of course, she can't forget about her mission. It's why she came to this city, after all.

To be the Blade that Protects Her Master.

Now that the omamori he's wearing no longer bears its spell, it would only be a matter of time before ayakashi in the area start to-

_"Ah-!"_

Himari's eyes widened when she sensed a malicious presence nearby. Concern took over the girl's conscience as she quickly unwrapped the cloth containing Yasutsuna. She didn't waste any time pinpointing where it came from, her eyes narrowing towards the direction of Touryou High.

Thus the Crimson Blade of Noihara sprang into action, jumping from rooftop to rooftop en route to the school.

* * *

_"Oof! Agh!"_

Gordon landed hard on his back, wincing as a sharp pain ran through. The skater's face was bruised up in a few places, and blood was seeping through a cut on the right side of his forehead. His uniform didn't fare any better, having been dirtied up with several marks all over his shirt and khakis.

Gordon slowly lifted his head up with gritted teeth, his eyes glaring sharply at the person responsible.

A familiar redheaded figure stood before him. Of course, the New Yorker remembers his name. How can he not after hearing his classmates repeatedly call it over and over?

Taizou. Taizou Masaki.

However..._everything_ about him has changed.

His skin, once a healthy tan complexion, was a pale and sickly blue with a rough, almost sandpaper-like texture. His fingernails were long and sharp, as were his teeth that were showing through that insidious smile that got the skater wondering if he really does enjoy making him suffer.

But the real kicker has to be the six long and hairy spider legs that were protruding from his back, all green with sharp red tips. They were a massive pain for Gordon to deal with since getting close to Taizou was next to impossible.

_"Hyah!"_

Not to mention he was much faster than he was before that bizarre transformation, forcing Gordon to stay on the defensive all the way through. But even that has its limits.

_**WHUD!**_

_"_Gaaagh!"

Gordon's reflexes were starting to slow as a result of his exhaustion catching up to him. It took all he had to keep those spider legs from hitting him, but Taizou managed to land a few hits himself, resulting in the current state the New Yorker was in now.

Gordon received a fierce kick to his side that sent him rolling and tumbling on the concrete. The grey-eyed teen cried out in agony at the pain inflicted on his ribs.

"Taizou, that's enough! Stop!"

"Masaki-kun!"

Gordon looked ahead at Yuuto and Rinko, the pair frightened ever since Taizou's bizarre transformation took place. And who wouldn't be? He was their classmate and friend, and now he's currently beating the living tar out of him.

But still...

_"I can't...let him kill me. Not in front...of them!"_

Drilling those words into his psyche, Gordon slowly made his attempt to stand, gathering as much strength as he can while ignoring the pain surging through his body.

_"Agh! Khh...! C'mon, get up!"'_

**_"Hmph. I'm surprised a brat like yourself can still stand._"**

Gordon lifted his head to see Taizou slowly approaching him. Almost on instinct, the dark-skinned teen held his fists up to show defiance.

_**"**_**_However_**_**, it seems you're already near your limit, ARE YOU?!"**_

Taizou hurled one of his spider legs at Gordon. The skater managed to move out of the way, causing the tip of the appendage to barely miss his shirt. However, it caught the string tying the omamori around Gordon's neck, yanking it away.

_"No! OOF!"_

Gordon was met with a powerful kick to the stomach by Taizou, sending him hurtling towards the chain-link fence and colliding with it. The Brooklyn teen held his abdomen in pain, a few curses slipped through his lips before feeling a sticky sensation on his right hand. Looking over to it, his eyes widened when he saw a white substance sticking his hand to the wire fence.

_"Huh? What the-!?"_

Gordon tried moving his hand away from the fence but the substance binding it wouldn't give way. His attention was then directed towards Taizou, who had a satisfied grin on his face. The redheaded student spat several gobs of the webby substance from his mouth, pinning the New Yorker to the fence with no means of escape. Gordon wrestled with the webbing in a panic but it proved futile as Taizou was slowly making his way towards him, a smug and menacing look overtaking his features.

_**BA-THUMP!**_

A dark chill ran through Gordon's back. With each step the red-haired student took, he can feel his heartbeat accelerating at a rapid pace and his breathing becoming shallower by the moment. Several beads of sweat ran down the grey-eyed teen's forehead as Taizou leered over to him.

_**"**_**_Ku_**_**-ku-ku. Nowhere to run, brat. Caught like the rat you are."**_

Gordon again wrestled with the webbing but his blood ran cold when he saw tips of spider legs pointed several millimeters from his face, right near his eyes.

_**"How about I start by gouging out those eyes of yours...? Ku-ku-ku... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

* * *

"_Scared" didn't even begin to describe how I felt that time._

_I wanted to wake up. I wanted to make sure this was some screwed-up nightmare, but..._

_Deep down, I knew it wasn't. Not by a long shot._

_I was gonna get killed, all 'cause of something I didn't understand._

_Not just me, but probably those other two who are his friends._

_...But why? Why did it have to be me? What'd I do to get this Masaki guy want to kill me?_

_Please, I... I can't die here!_

_Someone...! Anyone...! Please...!_

_I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

* * *

_"Now..."_

Taizou drew back his spider legs to strike Gordon, the skater's eyes widening at what lay before him.

The boy was staring at death. Plain and simple.

He couldn't move, he couldn't run away. He can only look at the arachnid-like appendages that spelled his impending doom.

_"Receive...OUR HATRED!"_

"_NO TAIZOU, STOP!_"

"MASAKI-KUN, _NOOOOO!_"

Yuuto and Rinko's cries fell on deaf ears as the redhead launched his spider legs at Gordon, forcing the dark-skinned student to shut his eyes to avert his gruesome fate.

...

...

...

However, after several seconds passed, Gordon noticed something was wrong. Slowly he cracked an eye open to see...

A blade.

Stopping only a hair's breadth from Taizou's neck was a long and sharp blade that barely grazed the redhead's skin. Its silver luster glistened in the afternoon sun, the rays bouncing off its entire length. The redhead himself was frozen stiff, his teeth clenched and sweat dripping down his cheek.

Gordon's eyes slowly traced the length of the blade, becoming surprised when he saw who was holding it.

Amethyst eyes narrowed into a sharp and intimidating glare...

A long, obsidian ponytail...

And lastly, a red school blazer indicative of the nickname he gave her.

_"Scar...let...?"_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I know it's not my style to end a chapter on a cliffhanger, but it needed to be done. Expect the next chapter to be a "Part 2" of sorts.**

**As stated before in the intro, this fic blends the worlds of ****_OmaHima _****and ****_DxD_**** into a unique continuity. Kuroka and Shirone (aka Koneko) being together is among one of many changes in this AU, as well as Gordon mentioning Xenovia (or Xen, as he nicknames her). Expect other characters' names to pop up as well. **

**There will also be a tie-in fic titled ****_TBDS: Stories from the Boroughs _****that deals with the lives of the New York characters while Gordon is away, with some getting wrapped up in their own unique adventures. How the nekomata sisters end up in New York will be covered there, as well. I'm planning to get a chapter done with every two or three I write of this, if possible.**

**I'll also be cross-posting **_**TBDS **_**and all related material on Archive of Our Own with additional notes and scenes I doubt this site would allow, but the latter won't be until much later. The link to my AO3 page is in my profile page.**

**So with all that out of the way, please feel free to leave a review with your questions regarding these chapters, and until then, see ya in the next one! Laters!**


	2. The Scarlet Swordswoman

****Note: Chapter revised May 2, 2020****

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings (including OCs) are properties of their respective owners.

**Legend:**

"Normal speech"

"[English speech]"

"{Other language}"

_"Thoughts (Assume character's native language)"_

* * *

**Second Round - The Scarlet Swordswoman**

**Visual: **Himari lying face-up on a bed with Yasutsuna beside her, wearing a black and red Periphery logo hoodie. Around her neck are a pair of black Audio-Technica M50x headphones.

* * *

**_"Now..."_**

If there had to be one phrase that ran through Yuuto's head about the situation on the rooftop right now, it would probably be "freaked out." In all caps. With the Caps Lock function on for good measure.

How can he not after everything that's happened up until now? It was supposed to be just a typical lunch with Taizou at the school cafeteria, plain and simple. But then he was forced out of the classroom by Rinko to go find the new exchange student - Gordon Evans, he believed his name was (or as Rinko likes to call him, the "Skate Punk"). He tried many times to convince her not to go through with beating him up, but it just goes in one ear and out the other.

Then not too long after Rinko tried to have her go at the exchange student, Taizou suddenly appeared on the rooftop. Yuuto was hoping he would get him and stop Rinko's rampage together, but...

He was behaving...really, _really_ strangely towards Gordon, saying he's a descendant of some family with...special powers or something, and that he needed to die. At first, Yuuto thought it was some kind of sick joke, but...

All of that changed the moment Taizou conjured and threw that dangerous dark sphere at Rinko and the international student, the two hardly escaping with their lives.

Then things took a turn for the worse when Taizou transformed and grew a set of spider legs amid his scuffle with Gordon. To say it was frightening would be a bit of an understatement at that point. Heck, he even doubted the spider-man that used to be his classmate was the same person anymore, given how many times he and Rinko pleaded for him to stop.

And now Yuuto was watching Taizou getting ready to strike Gordon, who was trapped to the fence by webbing the redhead produced from his mouth.

**_"Receive...OUR HATRED!"_**

Crap!

"_NO TAIZOU,_ _STOP!_"

"_MASAKI-KUN, NOOOOO!_"

Unfortunately, neither his or Rinko's shouts prevented Taizou from launching his spider legs at the dark-skinned student.

But then...

_WHOOSH!_

A sudden blur caught Yuuto's attention, moving faster than his eyes can perceive it. Before he can make out what it was, though...

_**SHING!**_

The sound of a sword drawn from its sheath caused Yuuto's eyes to widen at what lay before him.

A mysterious young woman in a red school uniform stood behind Taizou, wielding a katana that was a hair's breadth from the redhead's neck. Her long, ebony ponytail flowed in the gentle breeze, and her face had a stern countenance with her violet eyes bearing a sharp glint at her potential foe. Yuuto was also quick to notice Taizou's spider legs being just millimeters away from Gordon's face. The exchange student himself also looked shocked as well, and he couldn't blame him. Anyone would be scared out of their minds if they find themselves just mere seconds away from death.

"Y-Yuuto? Who's...that girl?"

Yuuto glanced down at Rinko, who was on the ground after seeing Taizou transform to his current spider-legged state. She wasn't shaking as much compared to before, but even he wasn't oblivious to the fact she was still reeling from it.

"I...have no idea," was his answer to her. Still, should they regard the swordswoman as their friend for intervening, or does she have an agenda of her own?

"Release him."

Their attention was brought back to the mysterious swordswoman after hearing her voice for the first time. It was sharp and cutting, almost like the katana she was holding.

Taizou, on the other hand, didn't seem at all phased or intimidated. If anything, he was annoyed by this woman's interference. Greatly annoyed.

_**"...Who the hell are you? Kh-!"**_

The redhead visibly flinched when the swordswoman pressed her blade onto his skin, nearly drawing blood. Though that didn't stop Yuuto and Rinko from having a panic.

"H-Hey, hold on a sec!" the ribbon girl cried out. "That sword better be some kind of prop!"

"Stop! You can't kill him! He's my friend!"

Ignoring (but keeping in mind) their protests, the swordswoman kept her katana pinned on Taizou's jugular, her eyes narrowed further.

"I refuse to give my name to Ayakashi such as yourself," she stated, maintaining her firm tone. "Now release that man at once. My patience wears thin."

The atmosphere grew tense all over the rooftop, particularly with Gordon who was still at Spider-Tai (his nickname for Taizou's current state)'s mercy. He was thankful for Scarlet's intervention, lest he wound up becoming swiss cheese. But on the other hand, the New Yorker was just as concerned as his other classmates. Can he honestly trust this girl not to kill Masaki with that blade of hers?

The Black teen's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Tai...er, Spider-Tai turn his head towards Scarlet, glaring hotly at the black-haired swordswoman.

**_"You...! Don't...GET IN MY WAY!"_**

The furious redhead turned and attacked Scarlet with his spider legs. However, the swordswoman anticipated the move and deflected the appendages with her katana. Scarlet soon took the offensive against Spider-Tai, each swing of her weapon producing a bright arc. Every so often, a few rays of sunlight would bounce off the lustrous curved blade, creating a brilliant shine - a testament to the weapon's craftsmanship.

But Spider-Tai wasn't about to get beaten by some pesky samurai wannabe, and thus he started his counterattack.

_**"HAH! HYAH!"**_

The redheaded student used all six of his spider legs to strike Scarlet in a flurry of stabs, forcing the red-clad warrior to parry. Knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against such an attack for much longer, the sword-wielding schoolgirl got away from Spider-Tai by sidestepping a fair distance, then propelled herself towards her spider-legged foe. Spider-Tai spat out some webbing in hopes of slowing the schoolgirl down, but it proved futile against Scarlet's near-superhuman agility and reflexes.

Gordon couldn't stop gazing at the spectacle from his webbed prison, amazed at how Scarlet was duking it out against Spider-Tai. The Brooklyn teen nearly got done in by the redhead after he transformed, and yet the swordswoman proved to be more or less on equal footing.

"Hah!"

_WHUD!_

**_"GAH!"_**

Spider-Tai was struck in the stomach by Scarlet's katana, the black-haired swordswoman using the back of her blade to do so. The spider-legged redhead went flying a few feet before landing hard on his back.

"Taizou!" Yuuto shouted, rushing towards his classmate. But the male brunette stopped after seeing a dark mist shooting up from Taizou's body, turning him back to normal. He looked up and his eyes widened at what was above him.

Right above Yuuto's head was a giant, green-and-blue spider creature with a grey, humanoid face. The arachnid spewed out a large glob of web from its mouth, the projectile heading straight for the brunette.

Yuuto was about to let out a scream before a familiar figure suddenly stepped in front of him.

_SLICE!_

Before his mind can make out what was happening, the web projectile was quickly split into two, sending them scattering in different directions. The boy looked ahead and after some clarity saw the red schoolgirl with her katana raised in the air, implying she was the one who intercepted the projectile.

"Please, take that man to safety! It is dangerous to be over here!" the swordswoman ordered, turning her head.

Yuuto blinked for a brief moment before giving an affirmative nod, dragging Taizou's body along with him.

With the male brunette out of harm's way, Scarlet readied her katana and engaged the spider Ayakashi.

_CLANG! CLANG CLANG!_

Stroke by stroke, the black-haired swordswoman deftly blocked the giant spider's strikes with her katana while at the same time evading and bisecting its webshots. She then swung her katana in a sweeping arc towards the spider, hoping to cut off its legs and render it immobile, but the giant arachnid jumped and spewed a string of web at her. Scarlet quickly sidestepped and jumped to meet her foe, hacking and slashing at the blue-and-green spider. She then rammed her katana at her foe's abdomen and slammed it towards a nearby water tower.

_**"KREEEEEEEEEEE!" **_The defeated Ayakashi screeched and howled in pain before dispelling into a violet mist. The water tower also did not fare well, now sporting a hole that spurted out a deluge of water, some of which got on Scarlet's school uniform.

Not that she seemed to mind, of course, given that her focus was on one person in particular.

Gordon, naturally, noticed Scarlet's gaze and for some strange reason, it didn't make him nervous. Instead, it made him feel...a bit relieved she was here. Perhaps? Maybe?

* * *

_I can't help but think of one character after watching Scarlet's fight. _

_Samurai Jack._

_Back in middle school, me and my Crewmates were totally hooked on that show when we first discovered it. Shit, I still remember every bit of the intro. Gives me chills every time._

_Hiro would always act out Aku, mostly for his theatrics. He even dressed up as the guy for Halloween one time. Kibou did a real good job with the mask she made herself. _

_But for me, it was Jack that got me pumped. The way he hacks the living snot out of those baddies with his sword was beyond badass, even now._

_Just looking at how Scarlet handled Spider-Tai...gave me that kind of vibe from her, you know? She even sounds like him if he ever spoke Japanese, as weird as it sounds._

_Still, Scarlet Jack, huh? Hmm... _

_Nah, doesn't really work when you put'em together. _

* * *

Scarlet's quiet fixation on Gordon didn't go unnoticed by a curious Yuuto and Rinko, who were tending to an unconscious Taizou.

"Hey, does that girl know the Skate Punk from somewhere?" questioned the latter.

"Maybe. I don't want to assume, though," answered the former.

Meanwhile, Gordon watched Scarlet descend from the water tower onto the rooftop, landing with little effort. The violet-eyed swordswoman then slowly made her way towards the sepia-skinned student, her long black ponytail swaying in the breeze. She stopped midway through her approach after spotting Gordon's omamori lying on the ground, its cord split in two from Spider-Tai's brush with it. Crouching down, Scarlet picked it up and took a silent glance at the charm, letting off a puzzled hum before returning her gaze to Gordon. She resumed her walk towards the exchange student, the distance between them growing closer with every step until the swordswoman stopped less than a meter away from him.

"..."

"..."

Both silently stared into each other's eyes, slowly becoming trapped in their own little world. One made just for them.

For Gordon, it was similar to his first encounter with Scarlet, with how her amethyst irises gave off a captivating allure that added to the mysterious atmosphere she seemed to exude. However he now knew they are also capable of producing an intimidating presence, as evidenced by her early interaction with Spider-Tai and the ensuing strife.

With Scarlet, she saw in Gordon someone whom she respected greatly, that raised her as if she was his child.

An image of an elderly man appeared in the ravenette's vision, bearing the same steel-colored eyes as the Brooklyn skater. Though it only lasted for a brief moment before it slowly disappeared, revealing Gordon once more.

It was then that Scarlet regained her composure, her lips spreading into a soft smile.

"Are you unharmed?"

Gordon was brought out of his daze by the swordswoman's question but quickly understood why. Given he was just seconds away from becoming a shish-kebab by that spider, it was only natural Scarlet would express concern for his well-being. Unfortunately, the skater was also a bit shaken by the incident and thus couldn't speak, so he opted to give Scarlet a nod, causing her smile to widen.

"That is a relief. I am glad you are not injured." Her smile fell when her gaze met the webbing trapping Gordon, a grimace taking its place. She glanced down at her katana for a brief second, then back at Gordon with a serious expression. The New Yorker was initially confused for a moment until he looked at his current position.

Yep, still trapped. That sucks.

"Please, stay where you are."

Gordon lifted his head to see Scarlet readying her katana. He became frightened at first but quickly calmed down when he realized the reason behind it. He gave Scarlet another nod, allowing the swordswoman to proceed.

However...

"Waitwaitwaitwait_STOP! _What are you doing!? Don't kill the Skate Punk!"

"Please! He hasn't done anything!"

It appears Rinko and Yuuto misunderstood the situation from afar and, as a result, have begun to panic, concerned for what awaited the foreign classmate.

But Scarlet, knowing what she must do, ignored their cries and swung her katana.

_SLICE! SLICE SLICE!_

_**SLICE!**_

With a few swift strokes, she cut apart the webbing trapping Gordon, causing him to fall to the ground in a slump. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, the skater flexed his fingers and wrists, glad to be able to move after being stuck for so long. That was not fun for him in the slightest. Two out of ten; would not recommend.

And here he thought his spars with Ronnie and Olivia at the local Y left him drained like this.

Gordon saw a hand reach out to him and took it without hesitation, allowing him to meet Scarlet up close. The skater was amazed at how surprisingly soft and supple the woman's hand was, considering she was probably vice-gripping that sword during that fight. No calluses to be found anywhere. His expression soon changed when his eyes landed on the omamori in her opposing hand. Scarlet noticed Gordon's shift in gaze and offered to give the red charm back to him. The Brooklyn teen graciously took the omamori from her and after tying the broken ends of the cord hung it around his neck.

"Thanks."

Scarlet gave a silent nod before turning around and leaping towards the fence on the other side, landing on its edge without losing her balance. She gave one final look at Gordon and flashed a gentle smile at him, then bounded off the fence and slowly disappeared into the distance, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Evans-san!"

Gordon snapped out of his brief daze when he saw Yuuto approach him, with Rinko trailing behind.

"Are you okay?"

"We seriously thought that samurai lady's gonna kill you," Rinko added, heaving a relieved sigh.

_"Pot, meet kettle,"_ Yuuto remarked at his neighbor's hypocrisy.

"But seriously, Skate Punk, you know that girl from somewhere?"

Gordon looked ahead to where Scarlet took off from, the memories of the battle still fresh in his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine," was all he can mutter out.

* * *

The rest of the school day went on without incident for Gordon. Apart from having to spend some time in the infirmary to get his bruises treated alongside Taizou, nothing out of the ordinary happened, though Shimamura had a few concerns of her own when she came to check on him. Obviously since the skater couldn't tell the class president what actually happened on the rooftop, he decided to make a cover-up about him being in a scuffle with some delinquents, with Taizou getting knocked out trying to diffuse the situation. It was far from truthful, but Shimamura believed his story, surprisingly enough. As it turns out, the reason why the rooftop was closed off was to keep the delinquent students away. Gordon counted himself lucky with that, otherwise he'd be digging his own grave then and there.

With all that said, that didn't mean the New Yorker got off scot-free, unfortunately. He wound up being scolded by some of the other teachers and was forced to spend an entire period standing outside his classroom. It wasn't a good impression to be made, he'd have to say. No doubt the rumor mills are starting to turn their greased-up wheels.

Welp, at least it's not Malcolm and his cronies this time around. Those guys have been a massive pain in the ass back home at his school for him and his Crewmates. And pretty much anyone unfortunate to be in their line of sight bar the principal and assistant principal. Or god forbid, Ms. Na and Ms. Blumenthal.

Arriving at his house after a long walk from school, Gordon took off his Vans shoes at the entryway and stepped into the hallway. It was an average-sized, two-story home with three bedrooms all located upstairs, a kitchen, a bath and shower, a living room, and a laundry room. There was also a decent backyard. Gordon was quite shocked to have a house like this all to himself when he first settled in. Apparently, his grandmother knew someone who had a home she rents to students since Touryou was a pretty popular school and that she was more than happy to hand him the keys (albeit via a letter). Lucille already had things taken care of on her end; everything else was on him.

Gordon headed upstairs into his bedroom, which was the last door in the hallway. It was a well-furnished room with a full-sized bed, a bookshelf, a desk and nightstand, and a dresser. There were two windows, one beside his bed that gave Gordon a view of the backyard and another above his desk, giving him a view of the side street. The room was, of course, personalized with much of Gordon's belongings. Posters of his favorite comics and metal bands decorated the walls, and a guitar case and amp lay next to his desk. His bookshelf was lined with die-cast models of his favorite cars and trucks, with a blue Chevy pickup placed on the top shelf.

Gordon approached his bed and plopped down onto it, heaving a loud sigh while gazing at the white-painted ceiling above him.

_"First day conquered, I guess,"_ he thought to himself. Though...

**At last, I've found you… Descendant.**

_**Here I find a descendant of the Kohgawas, and it's just some foreigner who hasn't even **_**learned **_**to channel his powers. How underwhelming!**_

**Receive...OUR HATRED!**

What happened on the rooftop still remains fresh in the Black teen's head. He still couldn't believe he was almost killed by one of his own classmates. Or rather, the giant spider monster possessing him. What did Scarlet call that thing again? An...Ayakashi, was it? What even _are_ those, anyway?

And just who or what on earth are these Kohgawas to begin with? That spider keeps raving on about them like they're the scum of the earth or something. Are they some kind of elite clan? Like Japan's equivalent of the Rockefellers, Kennedys, and Vanderbilts? Or the Gremories and Phoenixes back home?

Oh, and another thing. Powers? _Really?_ Even he's not that stupid to believe that BS! Humans never had any superpowers, no matter how many Power Rangers shows he used to watch with Hiro say otherwise.

_**BUZZ BUZZ!**_

_AAAAAAGH!_

"[Hm?]" The sound of the infamous Wilhelm Scream brought Gordon's attention over towards his smartphone on the nightstand. The skater accessed it and saw a notification from his messenger app. Tapping the app logo, he was brought over to a chat room.

**Yuuto: Evans-san, it's Amakawa. You there?**

After the incident on the rooftop, Yuuto was the one who considered exchanging everyone's contact info as a means to keep in touch. He figured it would be the best way to communicate in secret, considering the nature of the event.

**Gordon: Yeah, I'm here. Ribbons joining in?**

**Yuuto: She has club activities, so she'll join in later.**

**Gordon: 'Kay.**

Thirty seconds had passed before a new message popped up.

**Yuuto: About what happened to Taizou back there, it... It really freaked me out. I've known him since elementary school so I know he wouldn't act the way he did.**

**Gordon: Yeah, I know that feeling alright. Really thought we were goners for sure.**

Gordon sent the message and followed it up with another.

**Gordon: So any clue on what Masaki was saying?**

**Yuuto: ...I'm just as confused as you are.**

**Gordon: That makes two of us. Haah...**

Gordon inserted a sighing emoji to emphasize his frustration.

**Yuuto: Hang on a second. Taizou...no, "Spider-Tai" did refer to you as "Kohgawa" for some strange reason. Any guesses?**

The skater was about to reply with his grandfather being Japanese, but his personal feelings kept him from doing so.

"_I wanna get Gramps involved in this, but..."_

There was no way, not after what he did to disrespect his late mother all those years ago.

Instead, he opted to do a little shake-up.

**Gordon: Ha! Knew you'd come through with the nickname I gave him!**

Gordon awaited Yuuto's response, and after a couple seconds passed...

**Yuuto: Th-That's not it! I only used that to differentiate him from the usual Taizou! It's not even cool at all!**

**Gordon: But you used it, didn't you?**_** DIDN'T YOU!?**_

Yuuto's only reply was a fork and poop emoji, to which Gordon snickered as if to say "Got 'em!" After regaining his civility a little, the Brooklyn teen decided to steer the conversation back on track.

But then...

**Ribbons: Hey guys! Just got out of practice! What'd I miss?**

Rinko suddenly jumped in on the conversation.

**Gordon: Sure took your time, Ribbons.**

**Ribbons: Can it, Skate Punk. I'm here now, aren't I?**

**Gordon: True. **

**Yuuto: Glad you made it, Rinko.**

**Ribbons: Thanks. Anyways, spill.**

Gordon and Yuuto proceeded to update Rinko on what they had discussed earlier.

**Ribbons: So neither of you guys know why that...spider-thing called the Skate Punk "Kohgawa," right?**

**Yuuto: Not really.**

**Gordon: Nope.**

**Ribbons: Okay, then how about the weird samurai lady that showed up outta nowhere? Got any ideas?**

Thus began the real meat of the conversation regarding the enigmatic swordswoman, Scarlet.

* * *

Himari was sitting atop one of the telephone poles overlooking Takamiya's residential district, Yasutsuna resting across her lap. The sun was just about to set, the sky slowly shifting from blue to many vibrant shades of red and orange. Despite the picturesque scene, the swordswoman's eyes were trained on one location in particular.

The house that Gordon resides in.

After saving him from the Ayakashi that possessed one of his classmates, the Crimson Blade scoured the neighborhood to ensure no other Ayakashi came to harm her future master. Thankfully for her, there were none, at least for now.

That was the easy part. Now would come the more challenging part of her mission.

Namely, getting Gordon to accept his grandfather's lineage. It will be a daunting task, considering the deep animosity her master holds against him, according to one of the letters from his grandmother.

_I doubt Gordon would want to listen to anything involving his grandfather, but I assure you it wasn't always like this. Back when he was a child, he would always ask me about him. Of course, I couldn't, but he persisted._

_But that all changed after his mother died. Nowadays, Gordon refuses to acknowledge him, all because he wasn't there to see Laura for the first and last time._

_The damage has been done, but...perhaps you can help Gordon understand why Taiji could not see his family, and what he needed to do to protect them. I would tell Gordon if I could, but...I doubt he would want to listen to me._

_So please, Himari-chan, don't hold it against Gordon if he speaks badly about Taiji. I understand he was the one that trained and raised you, but your duty comes first._

Himari stood from the telephone pole, her eyes still fixed on Gordon's house. Though it would be difficult, she has waited all these years to meet her master. It matters not what he has to say about Grandpa Tai, so long as she can fulfill her duty as his bodyguard.

"_Fu...Funyaaaahh~_"

Though that didn't mean she should skip out on resting up.

After letting out a tired (and surprisingly cute) yawn, Himari jumped off the pole and made her way to Gordon's house, landing in a tree planted in the backyard. Descending from the tree was a white cat that trotted over towards the veranda and situated itself near the patio door, where it let off a yawn before curling itself to sleep.

* * *

**Ribbons: She did**_** WHAT**_** now?!**

That was Rinko's reaction after Gordon explained his first encounter with Scarlet. He didn't know what her expression was, but he would guess it would be one of total shock.

That or yelling. Lots of yelling.

No, definitely yelling.

**Yuuto: I...never expected her to be so bold. You said it was your first time meeting Scarlet-san since you came to Japan, right?**

**Gordon: Yeah. As I said, even I was surprised she knew my name.**

**Ribbons: Think she's a stalker?**

**Yuuto: Rinko...**

The male brunette signed with a nervous emoji right to her name.

**Ribbons: Hey Skate Punk, you better be careful around that Scarlet girl, especially when she has her sword.**

Gordon rolled his eyes. _"I doubt she'd want to kill me, Ribbons,"_ he refuted in his head.

**Gordon: Right. So do either of you guys know what an "Ayakashi" is?**

Less than a second later...

**Yuuto: Ayakashi?**

**Gordon: Yeah, that's what Scarlet called that huge spider when she threatened Spider-Tai.**

**Ribbons: Hmm...**

**Ribbons: I've heard of Ayakashi from a sentai show I watched a few years ago. What was it called...?**

**Yuuto: **_**Shinkenger**_**?**

**Ribbons: Yeah, that's the one!**

A thumbs-up emoji from Rinko.

**Ribbons: I think she meant those kinds of monsters, in a sense.**

_"Shinkenger?"_ Gordon was a bit confused by the show's name, so he asked them to send a picture for clarification. When the photo came, his eyes widened after seeing a familiar group of bright, spandex-wearing heroes.

A show he and Hiro watched a few years back.

_Power Rangers Samurai_.

So here it's called _Shinkenger_, huh? He should make note to buy DVDs of it as a souvenir for Hiro. He'd love 'em for sure. Or maybe buy him a figure?

Right, getting back to the subject.

**Gordon: So Scarlet's some kind of demon hunter, then?**

**Ribbons: I think that girl's nuts if she honestly thinks monsters like those are real.**

**Yuuto: I kind of doubt it, too, but...what happened with Taizou seemed all too real to me. **

**Ribbons: C'mon Yuuto! You can't honestly believe that! **

**Ribbons: What about you, Skate Punk?**

Gordon was hesitant to answer Rinko's question, but like Yuuto he, too, held the benefit of the doubt. Even if these so-called "Ayakashi" exist, hardly anyone would believe it until it was smack dab in their face.

And boy did it hit him hard.

Gordon closed his eyes for a bit before typing his reply.

**Gordon: I have to side with Amakawa on this.**

**Ribbons: C'mon, **_**seriously**_**!?**

**Gordon: I almost got killed by that spider, you know! Don't tell me you forgot!**

**Ribbons: O-Of course I didn't forget, stupid! I was right there! It's just...**

A slight pause from Rinko.

**Ribbons: I just don't get **_**any **_**of this! Monsters like those **_**can't **_**be real! If they were, we'd have known a long time ago!**

Rinko brought up a valid point. Why _didn't _they know about these "Ayakashi" until just now? He's not the type of guy to delve into conspiracy theories, but...are there any chances that Japan's government somehow knew of their existence and are hiding them from the masses?

Gordon fervently shook his head. He probably shouldn't think about that too much. Damn those _Men in Black_ movies.

**Yuuto: My grandpa told me many stories of Ayakashi when I was a kid. Maybe that's why I'm not as skeptical as Rinko.**

Gordon can imagine the ribbon girl giving Yuuto the middle finger through her phone.

**Gordon: I see. That checks out.**

**Yuuto: So what do we do? Should we go look for Scarlet-san after school tomorrow? She seems to be our best bet.**

**Ribbons: Seconded. Can't be helped now that we're all in this mess. No thanks to you, Skate Punk.**

_"C'mon, I didn't ask for this shit either, you know,"_ Gordon snapped back at Rinko before typing again.

**Gordon: Fine, whatever, Ribbons.**

**Gordon: Anyways, let's end this here. I don't wanna keep this going for too long.**

**Ribbons: Same. Got homework to do, so see you around, Skate Punk.**

Rinko signed off with a wave emoji.

**Yuuto: See you tomorrow, Evans-san.**

Yuuto followed up with a "Bye" emoji, signaling the end of the conversation.

Letting off a long sigh, Gordon placed his smartphone back in its charging pad. He went to his guitar case, carrying it back to his bed and opening it to reveal a white, seven-stringed electric guitar with contrasting black hardware, a matching white headstock, and a dark fretboard. It was a loaner guitar from Rika, along with the amp and multi-effects pedal. He has been practicing guitar for a little over five years, with Rika teaching him every step of the way. He's not as good as his Crewmate-slash-neighbor, but he can keep up in some places. Plus, it makes for a great stress reliever whenever he's stuck on something.

Gordon removed the guitar from its case and plugged it into the amp. After making sure it was kept in tune, he struck the top string with his pick.

_**DJUUUUNNNN!**_

A low, distorted B-note resounded through the room, bringing a satisfied grin to Gordon's face.

* * *

Elsewhere, the white cat that was sleeping on the veranda slowly stirred awake after picking up several high-pitched sounds from above. It gazed up at the light coming from one of the second-floor windows, its eyes never leaving as the feline observed it quietly.

* * *

_I can see it in their eyes_

_They've already died_

_Inside, but as for the outside_

_I'll take their fucking heads_

Gordon was rocking out to Trivium's "Kirisute Gomen," one of his favorite songs to jam with Rika back home. Even though the album it's featured in is close to being ten years old, he still finds himself going back to this particular song. That or "Down from the Sky," another favorite off that album.

Going into the solo, the Black teen again thought of Scarlet, particularly her swordsmanship. How many years did she have to train to even get at that level of proficiency? Was she that dedicated to hunting down those "Ayakashi"? Did these "Ayakashi" do something terrible to her in the past?

The more he thought about her circumstances, the more he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. When it boils down to it, she's just a regular schoolgirl. Surely she has friends and family that are just as worried about her current lifestyle as him.

But at the same time...

_Are you unharmed?_

_That is a relief. I am glad you are not injured._

Gordon feels that he owes Scarlet for saving his hide back there. Only question is, how can he repay her?

_Have you grown to be a man on the inside, too?_

_"Gh-!"_

Gordon wound up playing the wrong chord towards the end, causing the skater to cringe. As the drum outro of the song began to fade away, Gordon stared at his fretting hand, then let off an exasperated groan.

_"Sheesh, the hell am I thinking?"_

Of course he wouldn't stoop to something like _that_! As tempting as that may sound, he has his limits! Not to mention it's an international incident just waiting to happen!

Taking a short break from the guitar for now, Gordon headed down to the kitchen to whip up something to eat. He's by no means a professional chef, but he can cook a decent meal when the situation calls. You can say the death of his mother influenced him a little. That and he can't just eat takeout all the time.

Holding a plate of spaghetti and meatballs fresh off the stove, Gordon seated himself at the table and started eating, the taste of the Italian delicacy overtaking his taste buds. Not a bad batch, the skater had to admit.

_TAP TAP!_

Gordon paused his dinner after the sounds of tapping caught his attention. A surprised look dawned on his face after seeing a white cat near the patio door, rapping its paw against the glass while on its hind legs. The grey-eyed teen got up from his seat and against his better judgment let it inside.

"[Well, well. How'd you end up here, little fella?]" he asked the feline, crouching down to meet it. Gordon noticed the lack of a collar around its neck, implying it must be a stray. Then again, Shiro and Kuro don't necessarily wear theirs unless they go outside, the latter being an utter chore in and of itself.

The skater reached for the cat's right ear and gave it a gentle rub with his fingers, his usual routine when greeting Shirone. For a stray cat, its fur was surprisingly soft and smooth to the touch, almost silk-like, in a sense.

Similar to Rika's cat, the stray responded with a soft and gentle purr, its ears twitching with delight.

"[Guess you're the friendly type, huh?]"

The cat let out a delightful meow before becoming fixated on the omamori tied to Gordon's neck. Raising its paw, the white cat tried to bat at the red charm, only for the skater to grab it.

"[Now hold on, there. Ever heard the phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat?']"

The white cat grumbled in disappointment but decided to up the ante by jumping for the red charm.

"[Whoa, hey! Calm down! Down!]"

"Myah! Myah Myah!"

"[Come on, I already said you can't touch it!]"

"Myaaaaah! Myah!"

"[Dammit, at least let me finish my food!]"

This went on for a few minutes before Gordon finally relented, placing his omamori down on the table for the stray cat to see.

While eating his spaghetti, the grey-eyed skater couldn't help but observe the white feline's fixation on the charm. Of all the things to become obsessed over, it had to be that old thing.

_"Strangest cat I've ever seen."_

He's not complaining; he just finds it a bit odd.

"[Can't stop looking at that thing, huh?]"

The cat simply gave Gordon a curious glance, causing the grey-eyed teen to let out a sigh.

"[Honestly, it ain't even that interesting. Just some old charm I've been wearing for god knows how long. Grams said a friend of hers made it just for me so I figured, 'If it's that special, why not?']"

Gordon silently chewed on a meatball and swallowed it up before continuing.

"[Anyways, I'm almost done eating here so I'm going back to my room. Got homework to finish up for tomorrow.]"

After finishing the last few bites of his dinner and washing the plate, Gordon climbed back upstairs to his room, the cat trotting beside him on the railing. The door was open and the snow-colored cat already made a run for his bed, standing atop the pillow and sniffing it a little.

"[Hey, I put my head on that, you know,]" he chided, taking the kitty off it and moving it to his (or rather, Rika's) amp. It was a common sight to see one of Rika's cats chill on top of the amp, so he figured why not emulate that with the stray. It seemed to agree with him, stretching its body out before lying down to take a nap, its tail hanging downwards.

With the cat sleeping peacefully, Gordon went straight to catching up with his homework. Before he knew it, nightfall came about and Gordon was more or less finished with his studies. After taking a quick shower and changing to his PJs, the New Yorker laid down on his bed and checked his smartphone. He opened up Twitch, checking to see if his favorite two streamers are online. Sadly, neither The_RuinPrincess nor VampInABox are live, which sucked because he really wanted to see the latter try his hand at Resident Evil.

Finding himself bummed out, Gordon took a quick look at his phone's clock on the home screen.

**23:37**

**Tuesday, May 30, 2017**

Shit. Of course his birthday was still going on. Seriously, can't time move any quicker? It's his least favorite day, for fuck's sake. And he's not talking about Valentine's Day (which also happens to be Xen's birthday, believe it or not).

"[Ah, screw it,]" he sighed irritably, pulling his sheets over. Might as well get some shut-eye since it's this late.

* * *

At the same time Gordon went to sleep, the white cat stirred awake, letting out a small yawn after stretching its body for a bit. Its violet eyes scanned the blacked-out room until they spotted Gordon's sleeping form.

A mischievous smile emerged from the feline as it descended from the amp and made its way over to Gordon's bedside, hopping straight into the Brooklyn teen's sheets and crawling underneath them.

* * *

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

"[N-Nnnnh...]"

The sound of rustling leaves was giving Gordon a bit of difficulty in going to sleep. Did he leave one of the windows open by mistake?

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

No, that can't be. He made sure to shut both windows after changing to his sleepwear. He might need to invest in some earplugs if this was going to be a thing.

"_Fufu~_"

Gordon's eyes snapped open after hearing a faint giggle. The grey-eyed teen quickly scanned the room but found nothing out of the ordinary.

_"_Please _tell me this place isn't haunted,"_ he thought worriedly. For the love of god, he seriously didn't want this right now, especially considering what happened at school. Did that friend of Grams set him up or something?

"I see you have awoken."

"[Huh?]" Gordon looked down and became puzzled when he saw movements from under the sheets.

_"What the...?"_

His curiosity (and paranoia) peaking by the second, Gordon very slowly lifted his blanket, his heart racing and his hand shaking from the potential horror of what may lay underneath. A pair of eyes soon appeared in his vision, causing the skater to unleash a loud and frightful yell.

"[_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_]"

Gordon scampered away from his blanket until his back slammed against the wall, completely scared out of his mind and sweating profusely. His breathing was also shallow, almost to the point of hyperventilation, and the New Yorker's eyes dilated in fear. Honestly, he has never been this terrified since watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre at Ronnie and Olivia's place, and that was when he just started middle school!

The blanket moved around a bit, prompting Gordon to scurry from his bed and rush for Rika's guitar, grabbing its neck and brandishing the instrument as a weapon.

"[S-Stand back! Don't make me go El Kabong with this guitar here! I mean it!]"

Though Rika would definitely nuke him to oblivion if she ever finds her guitar smashed in a million pieces. But hey, better that than...whatever's hiding under that blanket.

A hand soon emerged from under the sheets and pulled it away, causing Gordon's eyes to widen when he recognized who was underneath it.

It was an all-too-familiar face by now.

Hair the color of the darkest obsidian, with long and straight tresses.

Vibrant amethyst eyes that bring an air of allure and mystery.

Both features stood out in the dimly-lit ambiance of the room with the light from the windows striking her lily-white skin, most of which was hidden behind a pale blue yukata with an orange sash tied at her waist.

Finding himself at a near-loss for words, Gordon lowered the guitar and plopped down onto the floor.

"[R-Right, it's... It's just...you again, Scarlet.]"

The sienna-skinned teen closed his eyes for a few moments, releasing a relaxed sigh as he felt the tension leave his body.

...

...

...

"[Wait, _WHAT!?_]"

Grey eyes quickly expanded and the tension soon returned once Gordon let out a loud shriek that would do Lil' Jon proud.

"[Wh-Wh-Wh-When!? You! My house! _How!? WHY!?_]"

He has so many questions to ask Scarlet, it's almost overwhelming. How on earth did she sneak inside his house? Did she follow him all the way home? And if so, how long has she been hiding? Was she waiting for the right moment to show herself?

Perhaps Ribbons was right about her being a potential stalker, after all.

_"Damn, I'm confused as hell right now." _

Maybe Dante would enjoy this if he was in his shoes, but this is an entirely different matter! What Scarlet was doing was tantamount to breaking and entering, not to mention trespassing. He can technically press charges given those circumstances.

_"Huh? Whoa!"_

Gordon quickly recoiled when he saw Scarlet close to him, her face centimeters away from his. The raven-haired beauty was on all fours, her lengthy locks cascading down towards the floor. His eyes unconsciously trailed down towards the open portion of Scarlet's yukata, where a significant part of her breasts and cleavage were in full view. He did get a feel of her chest when he first met her, and the silhouette was pretty visible even with that red blazer on. If he were to take a guess, he'd say they were almost as big as Olivia's.

Realizing what he was just thinking, Gordon shook his head to clear them away.

_"Come on, get it together!"_ he chided himself before finally addressing the woman in question, his expression turning firm.

"Mind explaining why you're in my house, Scarlet? This is basically breaking and entering, from what I can read."

"...Is that how you address a lovely girl such as myself after coming all this way to meet you at night?" Scarlet countered with a slight frown. "You can at least show some appreciation."

Ah yes, the old "Answer someone's question with another question" maneuver. A technique that withstood the test of time, I'm sure.

Needless to say, Gordon was not satisfied by Scarlet's roundabout answer and let off an irritated sigh.

"I also think it was quite barbaric to threaten me with an instrument, but getting to the topic at hand..."

The raven-haired beauty shuffled around a bit, folding her slender legs to the side to get more comfortable.

"Were you reminiscing over the events that transpired this afternoon?"

Gordon simply nodded at Scarlet's question, ruffling his hair a little. "Yeah, I... I almost thought I was a goner back there, all things considered."

The Brooklyn skater lowered his arm and released a weary sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head a fair bit.

"Yeesh, I don't know what's going on, seriously. And I still can't wrap my head around what that crazy spider said. It's all so damn confusing, but..." he opened his eyes, returning his attention to Scarlet. "I'm kinda glad you came and saved us, so...thanks again."

A soft smile slowly took over Scarlet's lips. "Think nothing of it, just so long as you are safe."

The ravenette inched closer towards Gordon, causing him to flinch.

"H-Hey, mind not getting so close?"

"Fufu. I do not see why considering it is just us at the moment."

_"You probably should... Whoa-!"_

_THUD!_

Before he knew it, Gordon found himself pushed to the floor by Scarlet, the violet-eyed swordswoman now lying on top of him with a seductive gaze in her eyes, and the grey-eyed teen once again felt her pillow-soft breasts press against his chest.

_**BA-THUMP!**_

Gordon's heartbeat quickened at the sudden development, the boy growing nervous at Scarlet's advance.

"H-Hey, Scarlet, what are you...? _Yee-!_"

A yelp escaped the skater's mouth after feeling the wet sensations of Scarlet's tongue, the obsidian-haired temptress slowly licking his neck and leaving trails of saliva in its wake. Several chills ran up and down Gordon's spine with each ministration and his body was tensing up like crazy. If Dante was in his position right now, he would definitely enjoy what Scarlet was doing with her tongue.

Though Gordon was far from the hapless skirt-chaser that is his Crewmate.

"Scar...let..."

He tried calling her name, but it came out a bit strained and hushed due to his current position.

"Scarlet, please..."

Scarlet's licking moved up towards the bottom of Gordon's ear, causing the grey-eyed teen to shudder once her tongue flicked his earlobe. She let out a bemused giggle at Gordon's response, drawing her lips close to his ear.

"There is no need to be so worked up. If you wish, I can give you _much more_ than this."

The highly-suggestive nature of her proposition nearly drove Gordon up a wall. Having had enough of the woman's lascivious advances, the skater grabbed Scarlet's shoulders and forced her off.

"CHRIST, KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YA!?"

Gordon's loud outburst echoed through the room before it immediately turned to silence. The dark-skinned teen can barely contain his breath for a few moments before calming down a little. His attention drifted over to Scarlet, where his expression quickly turned into one of guilt after seeing her current state.

A confused and pained expression overtook the black-haired beauty's features, her amethyst eyes staring at Gordon's with a similar sentiment and blinking a few times. She then placed her hands on her chest, averting Gordon's gaze a little. The way she looks now, she clearly resembles a kicked kitten.

_"Ah shit, I've really done it now,"_ Gordon cursed himself for his temperament, letting out a regretful sigh.

"[Aaagh, this can't be happening to me right now... Seriously, the hell's going on...]" he murmured to himself, covering his face in frustration. Honestly, this day has been nothing but one colossal mess the size of Midtown, and on his birthday, no less.

"Very well."

Gordon removed his hand from his face and saw Scarlet reaching for his shirt – or rather, what was on top of it.

His omamori.

"Wait, this is what you came for? Why? There's nothing special 'bout it at all, from what I can tell." First that cat and now Scarlet? Was the charm some kind of beacon for them or something?

Speaking of the stray cat, he hasn't seen it around since he woke up. Must have gone downstairs to sleep, then.

"So the spell has ceased to function after all..."

Gordon's attention was brought back to Scarlet, the black-haired woman holding the red omamori close to her, or at least as far as the rope allows. But what she said about it got the skater curious.

"Wait, a..._spell_, what?"

"Please allow me to explain," Scarlet started to address the matter at hand. "You may not be aware of this, but this omamori once harbored a ward of protection. Unfortunately, it is only active until you reach a certain age. In other words, once you turn sixteen." She directed her eyes to Gordon. "Have you noticed any changes when you wore it the other day?"

"Hm? No, I...guess I hadn't?" he answered, confused at what the violet-eyed swordswoman was implying. So his omamori was...magical? But why would that magic fade at a certain point in time, and on a specific day, too?

Regardless, Gordon's answer caused Scarlet to close her eyes as if gathering her thoughts.

"I see. I would not be surprised had you realized something beforehand." The swordswoman's expression then turned serious after opening them. "Now I want you to listen carefully. From this day forward, you will encounter more Ayakashi like the one you had encountered. Such is the fate your family's blood has bestowed upon you."

_**At last, I've found you... Descendant.**_

Gordon's expression turned grim when he remembered the first words Spider-Tai spoke to him. The whole experience with that spider still gave him chills. If Scarlet hadn't come that time, he and his new friends would have died on that rooftop.

"H-Hey... You...can't be serious about this, right?" he asked, his voice growing nervous. "You're saying...there'll be _more _of those things coming after me? But _why_? I didn't piss 'em off or-"

Gordon was caught off-guard by Scarlet placing her finger on the New Yorker's lips, silencing him. Just like before, Gordon can feel the softness of her body, which was made more apparent through the slightly thinner fabric of her yukata.

"Please do not worry. Your omamori has completed its duty, but there is no need to fear. As I had pledged..." She shook her head while stroking Gordon's hair. "No, even if I had not so pledged it, I would still protect you. You are my Young Lord, after all."

_"Say WHA-!?"_

Gordon found himself at a complete loss for words. D-Did Scarlet just call him her..._master_ or somewhere along those lines? Did it have something to do with the pledge and her protecting him? And who would even come up with something like that to begin with?

"H-Hold on a sec, Scarlet. You're not making any sense here, like, _at all_. What do you mean by 'Young Lord'?"

Scarlet simply giggled while brushing a hand over Gordon's cheek, in turn causing the skater's cheeks to redden.

"It is exactly what I mean. Simply put, you are my master."

"Uh...huh..." Gordon nodded slowly, still trying to wrap his head around Scarlet's words. At this point, he wondered whether or not the girl in front of him was pulling his leg, but...

She sounded way too sincere to be playing tricks on him. And given she apparently knows his name...

Wait. So far, he has only called Scarlet by the nickname he gave her. If they were going to be what can be considered to be partners, it's only fair he should at least know her actual name.

"H-Hey, Scarlet?"

"Yes?"

"Mind...giving me your name?"

It was then that Scarlet drew herself back from Gordon a bit, wearing a soft smile all the while.

"Himari. I am also an Ayakashi as well. An adorable kitty cat."

A set of white cat ears appeared atop Scarlet's head after formally introducing herself to Gordon, catching the young New Yorker's surprise as they twitched cutely.

* * *

_...Yeah. _That_ really threw me for a loop right there. I mean, I never would've guessed Scarlet would be an Ayakashi, too, just by looking at her. _

_Though I probably should've known she wasn't normal to begin with when she pulled a _Shunpo _the first time I met her._

_And then there was that fight with Spider-Tai where she went all Samurai Jack on him..._

_And just now, she outed herself as some kind of cat...girl...person._

_..._

_...Okay, then._

* * *

"You did get part of my name right, if I might add."

"Huh? I...did? How?" a puzzled Gordon asked, to which Himari nodded.

"The first part of my name translates to either 'Scarlet' or 'Crimson' in your language," she explained, resting her chin atop her clasped hands.

"It... It does, huh?" Gordon honestly didn't expect that, since he only gave Himari the nickname for her uniform. Hindsight is 20/20, as the saying goes.

Gordon's eyes strayed towards the catwoman's ears, his curiosity growing by the second at the feline appendages. Nearly hypnotized by the sight of them, the Brooklyn teen slowly reached for the left ear and started to stroke it a little. He became surprised after finding out how smooth and soft it was, almost as if he was touching Shirone's fur (he never got a chance to feel Kuroka's, for obvious reasons).

"Fufufu~"

Gordon snapped out of his trance after realizing what he was doing, withdrawing his hand. "Whoa! S-Sorry!"

Himari let out an amused giggle. "Has the Young Lord taken a liking for my ears?"

Gordon looked away, his cheeks reddening in mild embarrassment. "Don't...make this into a thing, please."

Himari chuckled, tucking back a portion of her hair. "T'was a mere jest. Either way, I am in your capable hands, Young Lord. I hope you will treat me well."

"Y...Yeah, right back at ya...Himari."

There were a lot of questions Gordon wanted to ask the cat-eared Ayakashi, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Right now, he's in _desperate_ need of sleep, and the more of it he got, the better.

Definitely _the _weirdest birthday of his life. Period.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**And that concludes chapter two! The next chapter will mostly be basic exposition about the demon slayer families, as well as a reasoning behind Gordon's dislike for his grandfather in his own words.**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but Yuuto and Rinko will remain part of the main cast due to them already being witnesses, despite the former not being a demon slayer this time around. Hope that clear things up a little.**

**Like always, feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Later!**


	3. The Family Business

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of ****_The Brooklyn Demon Slayer_****! As stated in the notes from the last chapter, this one will mostly focus on Himari giving a basic rundown of the demon slayer clans to the main trio and Gordon's opinions on the matter, particularly concerning his grandfather. And speaking of, we'll also find out why Gordon has a strong dislike for his grandfather in his own words. **

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, but you all know what's going on in the world with "that" happening. Hope you guys are playing it safe out there, and I give my condolences to those that perished.**

**Special thanks to those that liked and favorited the story so far. I'm really grateful you guys took the time to read this considering the times we live in now.**

**So with all that said, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings (including OCs) are properties of their respective owners.

**Legend:**

"Normal speech"

"[English speech]"

"{Other language}"

_"Thoughts (Assume character's native language)"_

* * *

**Third Round - The Family Business**

**Visual: **Gordon applying a fresh sheet of grip tape on his skateboard out on the rooftop of his New York home. Shirone is busy playing with one of the wheels in the background, chasing it around.

* * *

_**June 4, 2017 (Sun)**_

_**Early Afternoon**_

_Avoiding the prophecy of my new found lust_

_You will never live again, soon your life will end_

_I'll see you die at my feet, eternally I smash your face_

_Facial bones collapse as I crack your skull in half_

The macabre, gore-laced verses of Cannibal Corpse's "Hammer Smashed Face" pounded through Gordon's eardrums as he was browsing the web through his smartphone. The reception was decent, but not terrible considering where he was at the moment.

The place was an isolated area located on the outskirts of town, lined with trees and bushes along mountainous terrain. As someone who's lived in a city like New York for most of his life, it was a pretty sharp contrast. Not even Central Park can hope to compare, and that's the least city-like part of the Big Apple he's been to if you discount the skyscrapers.

As to why Gordon is here, well...

The skater looked up from his smartphone, his grey eyes gazing at the sight before him.

To put it bluntly, it was a bloodbath. A complete murder-fest.

True to the song's lyrics, there were corpses of varying types of monsters lying in his wake. While some either had their limbs cut off or were impaled, others were not so lucky, their bodies mutilated and maimed beyond recognition. A few even had their heads sliced clean off. The putrid and rancid stench of exposed organs filled the air around Gordon, making it a hassle to even breathe without taking it all in.

...Which begs the question, who would be responsible for causing such a grotesque scene that would have Freddy, Jason, and Leatherface running for the hills?

_**SLICE!**_

_**"GREEEEEEE-!"**_

Another monstrous victim has been claimed, its arm severed from its body while crying in agony. Before it had any chance to direct its spiteful gaze towards its attacker...

_**SLICE! SLICE!**_

It has already met its end after it was cut in three, blood spraying from its open gashes as the monster fell forward, revealing its attacker.

There stood Himari, garbed in a maroon, two-piece kimono with dark accenting and a pair of brown boots. Her obsidian ponytail swayed with the mountain breeze, and her white cat ears were on full display. The swordswoman's katana was drenched with the blood of her slain victims, the crimson liquid dripping from its curved blade.

A small herd of monsters soon gathered around the cat-eared swordswoman, who seemed more than ready to engage in another round.

One of the monsters made its move, but Himari quickly countered by cutting its arm off and beheading it. Keeping with the momentum, she moved on to the second monster and cut its chest right in two, causing a spray of blood and digestive juices to erupt from the gaping wound. Pivoting her foot, Himari struck two more that were coming for her, slicing their torsos with a horizontal swing. One monster made the unfortunate mistake of attacking the cat-eared samurai from behind and was met with a painful stab in the throat, causing it to choke on its own blood and eventually fall forward, dying face down on the cold, hard ground.

In little over thirty seconds, the skirmish was brought to a swift close.

It was quite the jarring scene if Gordon has to be honest.

But how it came to this was another story entirely. One the he still has conflicting feelings over.

* * *

**_May 31_**_**, 2017 (Wed)**_

_**Early Morning**_

Gordon, Yuuto, and Rinko were all seated in the living room of Gordon's house, the latter two wearing their uniforms and the New Yorker still dressed in his PJs. This following a misunderstanding that happened earlier in his bedroom that involved the ribbon girl nearly clobbering Gordon with her school briefcase upon learning who was with him in his bed.

Facing the trio was Himari, garbed in the same yukata she wore the other night with her cat ears and tail out on display. Unfortunately, the feline appendages didn't sit too well with Yuuto once it was discovered he's highly allergic to cats (coincidentally, this was where Rinko's skepticism was quelled, if only by a little). But since Himari's ears and tail play a vital role in the discussion, the brunet had no choice but to put up with them for now.

Himari cleared her throat a little before beginning her lecture.

"Now the Young Lord may not be aware of this until recently, but in truth, he is a descendant of the Kohgawa family, one of the twelve Demon Slayer families that protected Japan from Ayakashi since ancient times."

The Japanese teens turned their puzzled gazes to Gordon, who was also a bit surprised at the news.

"Demon...Slayer? Evans-san?"

"So you're saying the Skate Punk's some kind of monster hunter or something? How?"

Gordon, on the other hand, started to realize the meaning behind Spider-Tai's words.

_**Here I find a descendant of the Kohgawas, and it's just some foreigner who hasn't even **_**learned**_** to channel his powers.**_

The only question worth asking is, how is he related to them?

...No. He already knew the answer from yesterday after piecing it together. To say it was nothing but coincidence would be the understatement of the year.

Nonetheless, Gordon decided to keep quiet about it for now.

"I will get to that, rest assured," Himari promised Rinko before continuing her exposition. "As stated before, the Kohgawas are one of twelve Demon Slayer families that existed since ancient times, dating back to the Heian Era. The government of that period was relentless when it came to the threat of Ayakashi, and in the countless battles that ensued, a large number of Demon Slayers and Ayakashi were killed. Even to this day, there are many descendants of Ayakashi that still loathe these demon hunters."

Yuuto and Rinko both gave slow nods, having been reminded of what happened with Taizou and what he tried to do with Gordon.

"However, one of the Kohgawa heads decided to choose mercy over reward. Rather than slaying the Ayakashi in front of him, he subdued it, knowing that doing so violated his loyalty to the authorities at the time."

It was then that Himari directed her focus on Gordon, catching the young skater's attention.

"The Ayakashi the Kohgawa head spared happened to be my ancestor," she said, giving a broad smile.

Gordon, Yuuto, and Rinko all exchanged curious looks at each other before redirecting their attention to Himari, the ribbon girl being the first to speak up.

"What does that have to do with anything? So one of the Skate Punk's ancestors decided not to skin yours, big whoop."

"That's...a bit cold, Rinko," Yuuto said, sniffling in between.

"Hey, I'm just saying. And you," Rinko jabbed her finger at Gordon's bicep. "How come you never told us you were part-Japanese during our chat yesterday? Would've made connecting the dots a lot easier."

The sepia-skinned skater held his arm with a frown. "Hey, I got my reasons, okay? Wah-!"

Gordon suddenly found himself pulled up into a tight and affectionate embrace by Himari, the cat Ayakashi holding his head close to her cheeks. Due to the difference in height, Gordon was bent down slightly. He wasn't complaining, but could she at least read the atmosphere a little?

"But of course it does! From then on, it was decided that a pact be made that would have my ancestors serve the Kohgawas for generations to come!"

"..."

"..."

Yuuto and Rinko stared at the pair with incredulous looks as if they had just caught sight of Godzilla shopping the streets of Tokyo like it was a regular occurrence.

Just what in the world did they get themselves into? As if the Spider-Tai incident wasn't crazy enough as it stands, this only takes it up a notch further!

...Wait, shouldn't they be doing the-?

"_EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?_"

Yep, there it is. _There _it is.

"H-H-Hold on a sec, Cat Princess! Are you basically telling us you're the Skate Punk's _slave _or something!?"

"Hey, that's really pushing it, Ri...! _Ah...!_ _AH-CHOO!_"

"Yeesh, your allergies really are acting up, huh?"

As Rinko handed Yuuto a fresh tissue for his ailment, Gordon managed to successfully pull himself away from Himari after a bit of a struggle, regaining his bearings while shaking the cobwebs from his head. And here he thought he could finally, _finally _get away from Aunt Angelique's bear hugs. Nope. Even in another country, Gordon still has to suffer from them. It really doesn't help that his new housemate-slash-servant(?) isn't human to begin with.

"Young Lord."

The New Yorker turned to face Himari once more, the ravenette now wearing a determined expression, her eyes narrowed.

"From this day forward, I shall become your shadow. At times, I will become your sword, and at others, your shield. Whatever evil that approaches you, I shall vanquish it without fail."

Silence took over the living room for several moments after Himari's solemn pledge before it was broken by Yuuto, after blowing his nose out with a tissue.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask. Is that okay with you, Himari-san?"

Himari shook her head. "I do not mind."

Yuuto took a curious glance at Gordon before moving on with his question.

"...How _is_ Evans-san related to the Kohgawas, anyway?"

Himari was silent for several seconds before releasing a long sigh as if knowing this kind of question would come up sooner or later.

But just when catgirl was about to give her answer...

"I'm headed upstairs."

Himari and the others blinked in surprise when they saw Gordon step out of the living room.

"H-Hey, Skate Punk! Aren't you gonna-?"

"No."

The sudden shift in the New Yorker's tone almost caused the two brunettes to jump. It was cold and distant, if not hostile, a sharp contrast from his mostly informal way of speaking. "Mostly" as in only using honorifics towards respectable people, such as teachers and upperclassmen, to name a few. Even the look in his eyes was stone cold.

"I already know, and I want no part in this. Plus, we're all gonna be late for school if I don't get changed. Later."

With those words, Gordon left the room, the eventual slam of his bedroom door bringing an apparent end to the topic.

"..."

"..."

Once again, silence hung all over the living room, Yuuto and Rinko exchanging apprehensive looks while Himari slowly shook her head and gave a weary sigh.

Up in his bedroom, a half-dressed Gordon was fixing up his hair, his mind recalling what his grandmother told him several months ago.

_I believe you will find the answers you have long sought regarding who your grandfather was. Whether or not to accept it, however, is up to you._

_"Figured that old bastard would be involved in this,"_ he muttered with a grimace.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"Alright, listen up. I know it's a bit sudden, but starting today, we have a new transfer student coming to our class."

A familiar figure patiently stood in front of Gordon's class at Touryou High, wearing a red school uniform with a black skirt and thigh-high socks of the same color. The pink ribbon holding her ebony ponytail and wine purple eyes were also a dead ringer to the young skater.

"This young lady here is Himari Noihara-san and her family just moved into town roughly a week ago. That being said, I hope you all will treat her the same way as Evans the other day."

As Gordon stared at Himari in complete bewilderment, the smartphone in his pants pocket vibrated, prompting him to take it out, of course keeping it hidden from Ms. Kisaragi's sight.

It was a message from Rinko.

**Ribbons: How'd the Cat Princess get enrolled in our school so fast!? WTH!?**

Gordon shifted his attention towards the girl in question, who was giving him a look that went along the lines of, "Hey, don't look at me, ask her already!"

Gladfully taking the hint, the New Yorker texted his reply.

**Gordon: Fine, I'll ask when I get a chance to, 'kay?**

Pocketing his smartphone, Gordon took an aside glance at the window beside him, ignoring the chatter from the male students about how beautiful Himari looked and how they want to ask her out. It would be a snowball's chance in hell for that to happen, unfortunately, considering he's her master first and foremost.

Master... Young Lord... Both were unfamiliar terms Gordon has just now only started to grow accustomed to. Heck, him being some kind of demon hunter is just another thing to add to the growing laundry list of things he more or less gave a damn about.

"I would like to borrow this seat, if you were to be so inclined."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure! Take it!"

"You have my thanks."

Gordon heard the sounds of sliding coming from a nearby chair, causing the grey-eyed skater to turn his head to see Himari seating herself beside him, a gentle smile spread across her face.

Of course she would have a seat next to him. It's almost a given at this point.

"Evans!"

Gordon raised his head to find Ms. Kisaragi's gaze directed towards him. "Yes Sensei?"

"Be sure to give Noihara a hand if she needs anything."

The Brooklyn teen gave a nod at the teacher before turning his attention to Himari.

"Pretty sure Sensei didn't tell us 'bout a new student coming a day after I came in. So what's the deal? Used some Jedi mind tricks or somethin'?"

"I do not understand the phrasing, but I suppose you may call it that. T'was a simple spell that I cast upon this area the other day to make the people here more accepting of me."

Gordon let off a dismissive shrug while looking ahead. "Whatever; doesn't bother me at least."

"Young Lord."

The New Yorker cast a sideways glance at Himari, a serious expression worn on her face as she quietly opened her notebook.

"Please understand why I am doing this. As your bodyguard, it is necessary that I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gordon cut her off, taking out his notebook and going over his notes with a bitter scowl.

_"Not like that geezer's done enough to screw my life with this demon-slaying BS,"_ he murmured, nearly whispering to himself.

* * *

_You know..._

_When I think of "family business," _Gio's _and Pops' barber shop are usually what come to mind._

_...Right, guess I should give a quick rundown._

Gio's _is the name of the deli Dante's dad and uncle run in Bensonhurst. It's been with 'em for a few generations now, ever since their great-grandfather migrated from Italy to set up shop._

_As for Pops' barber shop, it's been around before I was even born. Sometimes I work there after school, but it's usually the minor things for the most part._

_You see, _those _are the kind of businesses I'm familiar with. _

_Killing demons, on the other hand..._

_Yeah, try getting a job with _that _written on your resumé._

* * *

_**Present-day...**_

Since Himari entered Touryou that day, she quickly became popular among the second-year students, especially with the boys. Gordon has even heard some of them call her, "The mysterious, beautiful transfer student with the big tits."

...

...

He wished he was joking when he first heard that title. Those guys sure like to wear their hormones on their sleeves, do they? He's seen enough of Dante in his so-called "Stallion Mode" and one of his coworkers at Pops' barbershop to know where their lives are heading.

Of course, Gordon couldn't deny that Himari is indeed a beauty to behold, considering he's been with her for only a week now. Not only that, she is also proven to be quite the athlete as well, having demonstrated to easily surpass Rinko in nearly every school sport. It wasn't even a rivalry at that point. If anything, it would be like comparing complete novices to Olympians. Or tomatoes to nuclear warheads.

Though there were a few things Gordon wished Himari would stop doing, primarily when he's sleeping. He's worried that she might accidentally kill him one day with how he's more or less become her body pillow. Again, Aunt Angelique's bear hugs quickly come to mind.

But getting to the issue at hand...

Him being connected to the demon slayers... having to fight and kill these "Ayakashi"... It was like the whole world was flipped on its head the moment Himari came into his life.

But again, this "family business" of Gramps wasn't any of his concern. Why did he have to be the one to inherit something like this in the first place? Pops' barber shop would be a much better alternative since, you know, he knows it a lot better?

...Wait just a second. Speaking of Pops, how come _he _wasn't involved in all this? If Gramps wanted to hand down his so-called "business," then Pops should've been the successor, logically speaking.

He'd better ask Himari about that later.

Gordon took his attention off his smartphone just as the cat-eared swordswoman swung her bloodied katana to the side in a downward swing, causing the red substance to hit the ground in spatters. With a swift movement, Himari then brought the katana to its scabbard and slowly ran it over a cloth before resheathing it.

Feeling there was no need to keep his headphones on now that the proverbial Samurai Jack-ing was over, Gordon took them off his ears and hung the cans around his neck as he watched Himari take a deep breath.

"Eh?"

The cat Ayakashi quickly took notice of a blood spot on her left wrist, just near the sleeve of her kimono. Her violet irises became glazed over as she moved her wrist close to her face. She slowly extended her tongue towards the spot of blood and started to lick the carmine substance, holding her other hand close to her chest.

"Nnnh... _*Slurp* _Nnn... Haah... Hnn..."

A disturbing chill ran down Gordon's back before the skater averted his gaze, though that didn't last long.

Also, was it just him, or does the sounds she's making and the pose she was holding seem like...like she was _actually _getting off on it?

Nevertheless, it served as another reminder that the beautiful girl in front of him wasn't human. How can he if she's capable of producing massacres like the one he witnessed just a moment ago?

In the end, aren't all cats hunters at heart? It's part of their natural instinct, after all. There's a reason why lions are called Kings of the Jungle, and it's not because they look awesome. They have to show they mean business. Same goes for any kind of cat out there. Leopards, cheetahs, tigers, panthers, even the typical house cat can become a fearsome predator if they put their minds to it.

So why wouldn't Himari be any different since she's his bodyguard first and foremost?

_"Is she really okay with this? Wah-!"_

Gordon nearly jumped the moment he saw Himari in close proximity. Though her definition of "close" meant almost coming up to his face in a sensual and/or teasing manner.

"Y... Yeesh, don't do that, Scarlet!"

"Fufufu~ I cannot help it when you look so dazed."

When Himari first proposed the idea of going to the mountains for what she considers a "date," Gordon expected something along the lines of "going out on a hike" or "having a picnic on the hillside."

But of course, it had to involve the "family business." At this point, why _wouldn't _he be surprised? He just saw Scarlet create a monster bloodbath a moment ago, for fuck's sake!

"And now that I do not sense any Ayakashi in this area..."

"Hm? Whoa-!"

Gordon quickly found himself caught in Himari's embrace, the raven-haired cat samurai snuggling up to him. With the difference in height, Himari's head only reached the skater's chest. Not that it mattered to her since she found the position ideal.

"C-C'mon, Scarlet, quit it!"

"Ehehe~ I refuse~"

Himari continued to nuzzle her head on Gordon's chest, letting out a relieved sigh as her cat ears twitched in delight.

_"Friggin' hell, this girl..."_

Of course, Gordon didn't mind this level of affection from Himari. He has dealt with Shirone for several years and he's thankful for that bundle of joy that is Rika's cat. It's just that, well...

Shiro is just an ordinary house cat, no use denying that for sure.

Himari, on the other hand, is one that can take the form of a beautiful teenage bombshell. And it definitely shows if what was pressing against his torso were of any indication.

And still...

_"Ah, screw it."_

Gordon reluctantly laid his hand atop Himari's head and began stroking it gently, getting a feel of her smooth ebony locks. Every now and then, he would play around with Himari's cat ears, eliciting a soft and gentle purr.

_"Seriously, what am I doing...?"_

This wasn't the first time he's done something like this, either. Some mornings, he would wake up to find his hand resting on one of Himari's ears, often leading to the cat Ayakashi teasing him for minutes on end.

_"I swear she likes this way too much," _Gordon muttered frustratingly. Judging from Himari's blissful expression, it looked like he was right on the money.

"Hehehe~ _Mrowr~_"

...

...

...

Goddammit, _WHY_!? Why did she have to sound so effin' adorable right there!? At this rate, he is sure to develop a catgirl fetish sooner or later. He _really _didn't want that right now!

Feeling Himari had received enough pampering (and mostly to preserve his sanity), Gordon let his hand off, catching her off-guard.

"Eh? Young Lord?"

Gordon drew himself away from Himari while turning his back, in turn making the swordswoman worry a little.

"Is something the matter?"

The skater directed his eyes at the forest, not focusing on anything in particular. He wanted to save the question he had about Pops for another time, but...

"Young Lo-"

"Can I ask you something, Himari?"

...He figured he should get it off his chest instead of waiting it out.

Himari stopped a few inches from Gordon's back the moment he cut her off. "What might that be?"

Gordon pocketed his hands inside his chinos before moving on with his question.

"It's...about Pops. My dad, I mean. I want to know...why he's not involved in all this. This whole 'demon-slaying' business. It'd make sense since he's Gramps' son and all, right?"

The New Yorker finally turned to Himari, his ash-grey eyes narrowed slightly.

"So why me instead of him?"

...

...

...

The rustling of leaves and chirping of birds were the only sounds that passed through the forest as the two stared at each other in silence. That is until Himari began averting Gordon's gaze, eventually letting out a long and drawn-out sigh.

"I...did not expect you to ask that so soon, Young Lord."

The somewhat grim tone of her voice was more than enough to let Gordon know it wasn't good news. Nonetheless, he allowed her to continue.

"While it is true that your father should have been the Kohgawa clan's head in the technical sense, Grandpa Tai - your grandfather - thought otherwise."

It was the first time Gordon ever heard Gramps' name. Not that it matters to him, anyway; he still hates that man's guts.

"The moment your father was born, Grandpa Tai requested a friend that his powers be sealed away, thus rendering your father unable to inherit the clan."

...

...

...

Gordon was rendered speechless at what he just heard. At first, the skater thought Himari was toying around with him; however, the graveness in her voice was more than enough to convince the sepia-skinned teen she was not lying.

It was the honest truth, plain and simple.

"I understand if this surprises you, Young Lord, but it is the truth. As it currently stands, you alone are the sole heir to the Kohgawa clan. I apologize."

Himari gives a short bow to show her condolences, but that did little to clear the already-tense atmosphere the revelation produced.

* * *

_...Words alone couldn't describe how I felt about what I just learned._

_...Why did Gramps do it?_

_Why did he have to do that?_

_Was I just an afterthought to that old bastard? I figured he must've done it to shield Pops, but still..._

_Pushing this kind of burden on me... Is he seriously leaving me with the short end of the stick here?_

_And here I thought him skipping mom's funeral was enough to make my blood boil. This just takes it up further._

* * *

Gordon's fists were clenched tight - so tight, in fact, that his knuckles were gradually whitening. Though that only lasted a brief moment before the skater turned his back and began walking away, naturally catching Himari's surprise.

"Young Lord, where are you-?"

"I'm gonna cool down for a bit. I won't take long."

With those curt and bitter words, Gordon ventured out into the forest, hoping to clear his head and also rid his nose of the blood-laced stench.

Meanwhile, Himari silently looked over to where her master left with a worrisome expression.

_"Young Lord..."_

* * *

After spending several minutes wandering through the forest, Gordon eventually found a spot to relax. It was an open area with a wide river dividing it, a much-needed change from the blood-drenched warzone he was in earlier.

The Black teen stood by the riverbank, staring towards the other end of the woods with no particular focus.

_The moment your father was born, Grandpa Tai requested a friend that his powers be sealed away, thus rendering your father unable to inherit the clan._

_As it currently stands, you alone are the sole heir to the Kohgawa clan._

"[Grr...! _Rrgh!_]"

Gordon can only kick the ground in frustration, sending several small rocks flying towards the river, landing in the water and producing multiple ripples.

After watching the ripples fade, Gordon closed his eyes and slowly breathed in the crisp mountain air before letting it all out in a controlled exhale.

He didn't want this.

He never asked for any of this. It's not as if he _wanted _his life to turn out like this the moment he started school here. The only reason he even bothered coming to Japan in the first place was that his Crewmates - Dante, Olivia, and Hiro in particular - thought it would be a cool experience for him, especially considering the latter has never been to Japan despite him and Rika being Japanese themselves. That and he did promise them some photos and souvenirs.

Also, Gordon couldn't just say no to his grandmother, even if it did concern Gramps.

"[Was this even worth it?]" The skater couldn't help but wonder. A small part of his mind was telling him no, but it was too early to decide that now. He couldn't just bail out.

"[I really am stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren't I? Haaah...]"

It was frustrating as hell, but...

Even if he is supposedly the last Kohgawa thanks to Pops having his powers neutered, Gordon just couldn't imagine himself dedicating the rest of his life hunting down Ayakashi. Surely there must be some that don't mean any harm and just want to live among humans, right? Only problem is, are those Ayakashi willing to look past the Demon Slayer stigma he now has to carry?

...

...

...

He really didn't like the situation he's been faced with, but as much as it pains him...

"[Guess I got no choice but to roll with it, huh?]"

Gordon once again kicked the dirt, lightly this time. Yeah, as if that wasn't an option by itself. Yeesh, why did Grams have to go and fall in love with that geezer?

_**BURBLE BURBLE**_

"[Huh?]"

The sounds of bubbling water quickly brought Gordon's attention, the skater raising his head to see a section of the river bubbling up before him.

_"What the...?"_

He certainly doesn't remember this part of the forest having some kind of geyser. There would be signs posted all over were that to be the case.

Something was definitely wrong here.

As if to confirm Gordon's suspicions, the bubbles continued to intensify until a head of dark green hair emerged from the water. It then rose a slight bit, revealing a pair of garnet-colored eyes.

_**BA-THUMP!**_

A sub-zero chill ran up Gordon's spine the moment those eyes made contact with his. Common sense was telling the New Yorker to get away but found himself unable to move, his feet inexplicably locked into place.

_"H-Huh, what the!? I can't-!"_

With no avenue of escape, Gordon was forced to watch the head of hair reveal more of itself as it slowly approached dry land, the grey-eyed skater becoming further shocked upon seeing the head's full form.

It was a little girl.

A young, prepubescent girl whose height nearly edged out Gordon's torso, wearing nothing but a white dress with a red ribbon strewn across the chest. Her dark emerald hair barely grazed her shoulders, a section of it falling right between her eyes and the top featuring two raised parts, almost like one of those ram-air intakes you would find on some vintage muscle cars.

But the one thing about the girl that stood out the most to Gordon was how..._unnaturally pale _her skin looked. It was a far cry from Himari's healthy lily-white, almost as if he was staring at a drowned corpse that suddenly came to life. The droplets of water continually dripping off the girl's skin and creating a puddle at her bare feet certainly didn't help that image.

...Just what on earth _is_ she?

_**"**_**_Forget..._**_** Demon Slayer..."**_

The little girl spoke to Gordon, her voice a cold and dreary monotone, deprived of any and all emotion. Not even Ben Stein in his acting roles sounded this chilling.

And the way she addressed him as "Demon Slayer" just now meant... an Ayakashi!?

Crap, talk about the worst timing imaginable! And with him being away from Himari's sight, Gordon was pretty much a sitting duck, figuratively _and_ literally!

_**"**_**_If _**_**you choose to remain on this path...you will die."**_

After voicing her apparent warning to Gordon, the little girl's body became transparent, dissolving into water that cascaded towards the ground. Within seconds, she disappeared.

Almost immediately after the girl vanished, Gordon stumbled and collapsed towards the ground, the strange sensation he felt having left his body.

"[What...the hell...?]"

Seriously, what the hell _was _that just now!? Was that...the girl's killing intent he was feeling? No wonder he couldn't move an inch! It was like his whole body turned into lead or something! Even breathing was starting to get difficult under her gaze, almost to the point of suffocating!

But if the little girl's warning was anything to take away from...

_"I better warn Himari, and fast!"_

Thus Gordon sprinted off into the woods in search of the Ayakashi swordswoman.

* * *

Elsewhere at a nearby lake, Himari has been busy washing herself of the sweat she accumulated over the series of skirmishes. The cold water provided a refreshing sensation as the raven-haired beauty splashed some onto her body, creating a glistening wet sheen all over her ivory skin.

Even though she doesn't take to water very well, being a cat and all, it was somewhat of a pastime for Himari back home in Noihara, where she would find a shallow part of a lake or river to bathe in after a long day of training. The bath at Grandpa Tai's house is also worth taking a dip in. Nothing beats a traditional Japanese bath, after all.

As Himari continued bathing, the cat reflected on how her master reacted to the news of his father's powers being sealed away.

Of course, she already knew of her master's dislike for Grandpa Tai from the letters Lady Lucille wrote. Part of the old woman's request was to help alleviate that animosity, but with things as they are now...

_"I fear this may take much longer than anticipated."_

And not only that, while she was fighting the horde of Ayakashi earlier, Himari did not sense an inkling of the Kohgawas' power from the Young Lord at all. She expected the omamori's protective spell to have released his power after it had receded. However, that didn't appear to be the case.

"Haaah..." Himari lets out a weary sigh, uncertain of what the future holds for her master. Shaking her head to perish those thoughts, the cat Ayakashi resumed her bath, splashing more water onto her body.

_"Hm?"_

Himari swiftly turned her head after hearing a faint rustle coming from the woods.

_"An Ayakashi!?"_

...No, that cannot be the case. If that were, she would have detected their demon ki beforehand. Then again, some can mask their demon ki to render themselves undetectable.

Even if that were the case, Himari is not the type to back down from a threat, whatever they may be. Thus, she prepared to face down her potential opponent.

"Scarlet! Scarlet, can you hear me!? Where are you!?"

However, the familiar voice and nickname caught Himari well off-guard.

_"Y-Young Lord? When did he-? Ah-!"_

Realizing she was still naked from her bath, there was no time to warn him as the man in question emerged from the brushes.

* * *

"Scarlet, there's something I gotta...!"

Gordon finally managed to get out of the forest after spending several minutes running. He was given view to a large lake, all of which was overshadowed by who was in it.

Himari was standing near the shallow end of the lake, her face showing an astonished expression.

It was not hard to see why Gordon suddenly turned speechless upon seeing her.

Turns out, Himari was in the middle of taking her bath...

And as a result, the Brooklyn teen was given a full view of the samurai beauty's wet, naked, and curvaceous form.

The first thing Gordon laid his eyes on was Himari's svelte and slender legs, which were quite long given her short frame. While they were mostly covered up by the usual black thigh-highs from her school uniform, there have been a few occasions where Gordon has seen them bare like her gym uniform. They were also well-toned and looked firm as well, no doubt thanks to whatever kind of training Himari had to undergo. Unfortunately - or perhaps thankfully for Gordon, one of Himari's hands covered her crotch, barring the young skater a view of her "Secret Garden."

Gordon's eyes then trailed up to Himari's stomach. Like her legs, it was also firm and well-toned, having little to no shred of body fat. Yet like her legs, it wasn't overly muscular, either. Once again, striking a perfect balance between beauty and athleticism.

Next came Himari's large and shapely chest. Of course, Gordon has already had some experience with them on more than one occasion, mostly from the nights he was forced to spend as the cat samurai's body pillow with his face stuffed between them. However, it was the skater's first time seeing them bare like this.

Last came Himari's long, obsidian tresses that clung to parts of her body. Of course, Gordon has seen her hair in that state many times at home, right after she comes out of the shower. In all honesty, he found the sight to be quite alluring.

No... Rather...

_Everything _about Himari's naked body was alluring, entrancing even! He'll have to tell Dante about this when he gets...!

Wait, _no_! Now is _definitely_ not the time to be checking out Scarlet like this! He has to warn her about...!

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_"

_**WHACK!**_

"[Gagh!]"

Oh, too late.

Himari, out of sheer embarrassment of having been seen naked, had reached down and threw Yasutsuna at Gordon like a spear, striking the Black teen square in the forehead and knocking him out.

"_God, I fucked up so bad," _were Gordon's final thoughts before his mind faded to unconsciousness.

...

...

...

* * *

_"[Nnnn... H-Huh?]"_

_A younger Gordon slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a patch of dense fog amid the darkness. The grey-eyed boy can make out several silhouettes of trees up ahead and he can feel grass beneath his feet, giving the impression he was in some kind of forest._

_"[What...is this place? And what's with this fog?]"_

_Gordon then looked down at himself and realized he was still in his sleepwear, a simple t-shirt-and-shorts combo, the former bearing a silver Autobot logo. _

_"[Wait, I'm...asleep? But...]"_

_Gordon couldn't help but look around one more time, despite there being not much to see with the fog obscuring the area._

_This...can't be a dream, can it?_

_Curious, the young New Yorker began his walk through the forest, squinting his eyes through the dense fog to make sense of where he's headed. It didn't take long for him to wander aimlessly, nearly bumping into several trees and tripping over a few branches. It was really getting frustrating after a certain point._

_Just where on earth is he? Why was he in this forest to begin with? And will he ever get out of this dream? Those were the thoughts that ran through Gordon's head as he continued his trek through the misty forest. _

_Eventually, Gordon arrived in an open area. It appeared to be devoid of people, which made it much eerier given the current atmosphere._

_"[Hellooo~! Anyone here~?]"_

_He called out, hands cupped over his mouth._

_No response. _

_"[Yooooo~!]"_

_Gordon called out, louder this time. Again, no answer._

_The Black youth gave a defeated sigh. Yeah, right; what was he kidding? Of course no one would answer him in his..._

_**"**_**_[Heh_**_**. So you managed to find your way out, huh, little boy?]"**_

_...Dream?_

_A woman's voice brought about Gordon's attention, causing him to look around for it. Of course, the fog was making things difficult._

_That is until he looked up at the trees._

_The moment he did, he saw a pair of golden eyes looking down at him from one of the tree's branches. They gave off a bright and luminescent glow that stood out against the dense patch of fog. Because of that, Gordon can make out the owner's silhouette._

_The silhouette clearly was an adult woman's from the look of things, and she was also lounging sideways on the tree branch with one of her legs dangling freely in a provocative manner. He couldn't make out the woman's clothes through the fog right off the bat, but her hair looked rather long, and..._

_Wait, what...are those things on top of her head? And why do they look like a cat's? Also, are those...tails behind her? Two of them?_

_What the heck...?_

_**"[You sure kept me waiting, haven't you?]"**_

_The cat-eared woman spoke, her feline appendages twitching and her gaze never leaving Gordon's._

_"[Who...are you?]" The boy asked, only for the woman to respond with a cold and pretentious huff._

_**"**_**_[Like _**_**I'd tell you who I am. Besides...]"**_

_The cat-eared woman narrowed her eyes at Gordon in a threatening glare, her round pupils becoming thin slits._

_**"**_**_[I_**_** would **_**never**_** want to associate myself with **_**your**_** kind.]"**_

_The woman suddenly disappeared from the tree, startling Gordon who stepped back in shock until he bumped into something. The grey-eyed boy turned around and let out a loud yelp the moment he saw a now-familiar pair of golden eyes pierce through his, falling flat on his rear after tripping on his feet._

_He was beginning to get scared. Scared of what this woman might do to him. _

_"[Wh-Wh-What do you mean by that? What do you mean 'my kind'?]" _

_The woman knelt down at Gordon, the contemptful leer never fading from her catlike eyes as she firmly held the New Yorker's chin._

_**"[Don't play dumb with me. There's no way I can forget what you and the other families did to my brethren all those years ago.]"**_

_Brethren? What did she mean by that? And what did she mean by "other families"? He couldn't understand any of it at all!_

_Also, was it just him, or is his jaw really starting to hurt from the woman's grip? Thankfully, it didn't last long as the cat-eyed woman forcefully released her hold on Gordon, allowing the dark-skinned boy to retreat several inches._

_**"[My sister may have taken a liking to you, but I sure won't.]"**_

_A black flame materialized in the woman's hand as she brought it close to her face, illuminating it under the fog to reveal a set of purple lips contorted in a frown. _

_**"[I'll make sure you're prepared...FOR DEATH!]"**_

_The woman threw the shadowy fireball at Gordon, forcing the frightened boy to raise his arms to shield himself from his impending doom..._

_All while letting out a terrifying scream._

_"[Ah-! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!]"_

* * *

"[Ah-!]"

A sharp gasp passed through Gordon's lips as his eyes snapped open. The skater felt a cold sweat rush through his entire body while his vision slowly adjusted to the daylight.

...Yeesh, what on earth was that strange dream just now? And why did it feel so familiar to him?

_"Right... I was eleven when I had that dream." _

And if memory serves him right, it happened on Rika's eleventh birthday in September. He remembered that day like the back of his own head since it was the day the Fenimore Street Crew was finally rounded out once Kuroka and Shirone came into their lives. Both were friendly towards the other Crewmates for the most part, but when Gordon tried to pet the black kitty, he nearly got his face mauled (Rika was able to rein her in, thank god). That incident marked the beginning of a one-sided rift between the two that still persists to this day.

But what confused Gordon was, why did he have that dream again? Or more importantly...

Why did he seem to have forgotten about it until just now?

"Are you awake, Young Lord?"

_"Hm?" _Gordon was brought out of his reverie by a knowing voice, causing him to shift his head towards a familiar sight.

Himari was looking down at the New Yorker with a worrisome expression at first before it changed to a relieved smile.

"Scarlet..."

...Right. Last time, he saw Himari was at that lake, and...

Images of the swordswoman's naked body soon flooded his head, forcing the skater to shake his head and rid himself of the memory. Hormones can be a bitch to reel in sometimes, not helped by his adolescent age. At least he can handle them way better than Dante ever could. As for Ronnie, he could very well be the champ if such a competition exists, given how unfazed he seemed to look every time Olivia teases him. Must be a benefit of living under the same roof as her.

That aside, his head seemed to be resting on something soft, so...a pillow, perhaps?

Gordon moved one of his hands and immediately felt a smooth and silky fabric grace his fingers. No doubt it was a kimono, and it was a given that Himari would wear one.

...Wait, hold on a sec. If Himari was looking down, does that mean...?

Gordon gave a hard pinch at the kimono's fabric and was immediately met with some squirming from underneath.

"H-Hey, please do not pinch me there," the cat Ayakashi chided, confirming the skater's suspicions that yes, his head was resting on Himari's thighs. They somehow felt remarkably soft despite how firm and toned they looked back at the lake. Looks can be deceiving, it seems.

"But I am glad to see you awake, Young Lord. You nearly had me worried the last few moments."

Huh? Worried? What could she mean by...

Oh yeah, right, _that_. It would be normal for Himari to show concern for his well-being, being a servant and all.

"What do you mean?"

"You were moving around rather uncomfortably, and you were nearly short of breath towards the end. I was considering waking you up at that point before you managed to come through."

Yikes, that bad, huh?

"I see. Sorry for making you worry. Also, uh..."

"Hm?"

"About what happened at the lake..."

A tinge of crimson welled up in Himari's cheeks as she looked away from Gordon.

"T-That is...!" A clearing of the throat. "That is because I had worked up a sweat earlier and needed to cleanse myself. I saw there was a lake nearby so I decided to take a bath there."

Well, that explains everything he saw, mostly the naked part.

"S-So I was startled when you suddenly came over and, well..."

"Yeah, yeah, I sorta get the point," Gordon hastily interrupted. "Sorry 'bout that."

Himari fervently shook her head. "Please do not apologize, Young Lord. If anything, I should be apologizing for the way I had reacted back there."

It was pretty clear to Gordon she was really embarrassed from being seen in the buff. He would be, too, if he was in the same boat. Still, how was he supposed to know she was taking a bath?

"A-Anyway..."

_"Hm?"_ Gordon's expression turned curious when Himari hastily reached around and presented something wrapped in a cloth. It looked rather large and box-like judging by the shape.

"I figured you might be hungry, so I brought some lunch for us to eat."

Gordon's eyebrow piqued in interest before the sounds of his stomach grumbling caught him by surprise, causing Himari to let out an amused giggle in response.

"I believe now would be the right time to partake, no?"

* * *

Himari and Gordon had relocated themselves to a hilly plain that provided a picturesque view of Takamiya City. After setting up their picnic spot, the cat samurai unveiled the wrapped lunch, revealing a woven picnic basket with several sandwiches and rice balls. She reached inside and presented each to Gordon.

"I do not know if you prefer Japanese or western food, so I made a few of each."

"Heh. Sweet, hadn't had a jelly donut since I first came here," Gordon smiled, taking a rice ball and eating it.

Himari raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Um, Young Lord, clearly that is a rice ball you are eating."

"Yeah, I know, just screwing with ya," he said after finishing his bite. Guess he should count himself lucky Himari doesn't watch much TV. She probably wouldn't know that reference unless he explained it to her somewhat.

The two continued their lunch, exchanging small talk in between bites while enjoying the view of the city from below.

When Gordon first heard Himari propose the idea of them going to the mountains together, he sort-of pictured something like this. Just a boy and girl out enjoying a picnic together. Would it count as a date, though? Himari would definitely think so (and even said so herself), but for him, not so much. If anything, it reminded him of his typical weekend outings at Prospect Park with his Crewmates, the ones where either Kibou or Grams bring them food and have a huge picnic afterward. His mother also used to bring food once upon a time.

After finishing his lunch, Gordon decided to just lay back and watch the clouds pass by, opting to rest his head on Himari's lap again. He was pretty sure Himari didn't mind at this point and it's not like he had any ulterior motive. He just needed to rest his head on something soft.

While relaxing, Gordon's mind unconsciously recalled what Himari had told him about Pops' inability to inherit the Kohgawa name. Now that he had time to cool off a bit (in more ways than one), he honestly didn't know what to think. Like it or not, he is the sole heir to his grandfather's family and Gordon more or less made up his mind. After all, if there's a shoe that fits, why not wear it?

_**If you choose to remain on this path...you will die.**_

Though that doesn't mean he'll feel comfortable wearing them if the warning from the drowned girl Ayakashi were of any indication.

"[Hmm...]" Gordon unconsciously let off a disconcerting hum that caught Himari's attention.

"Something troubling you, Young Lord?"

"Huh? Oh, uh..."

Crap, he let his thoughts out. In that case, should he tell Himari how he's been feeling about the "family business," now that it's come to it? She'll probably listen to almost anything he'll say at this point.

_"Might as well, I guess."_

Gordon took one deep breath before turning his attention to Himari.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to get off my chest. You wanna hear it?"

Himari had a puzzled look at first but it quickly turned into an understanding smile and nod.

Having been given the apparent green light, Gordon got started with his story.

"It's...about Gramps. There's a lot to take in after everything you've told me. As you probably would've guessed by now, I'm not too fond of him. In fact, you might say I pretty much loathe him."

Himari had a worried expression at that last part but allowed her master to continue.

"The truth is, though, it wasn't always like that. When I was little, I wanted to learn more about Gramps after Grams first told me 'bout him. So I kept asking her 'bout what he did, what did he look like, what his life was like, how his life was different from hers, Pops' and mine, nearly everything I could think of."

Gordon heaved a heavy sigh while turning his head away.

"None. I got nothing out of Grams no matter how many times I asked her. Only thing I got was that he ran some kind of family business. Why would she act so guarded around Gramps if he's our relative? At some point, I got so frustrated that I decided to just give up asking. I was around eight when I did.

"But the real nail in the coffin came at my mom's funeral a year later. All of my Crewmates, Auntie, and some of mom's colleagues from the hospital she worked at took part in the service. Deep in my heart, I wanted to see Gramps come more than anyone else, so I kept my eyes locked on the entrance hoping he'd show up."

The skater let out another sigh, his expression slowly becoming grim.

"In the end, he never walked through those doors, and at that point, I was beyond pissed. Why the hell didn't he come? Why didn't he at least write a letter or something expressing his regret if he wasn't planning on coming? Doesn't he care that his own daughter-in-law was shot and killed? Anything would've been better than just, you know, not showing up at all.

"When I got home from the funeral, I...lashed out at Grams and told her...that I wouldn't forgive Gramps, that I would hate him for the rest of my life."

Gordon took a short glance at Himari who had a pained look on her face, her eyes downcast. Of course, he expected a reaction like that, since she apparently knew Gramps more than he ever could.

"I seriously don't know why Grams would marry someone like Gramps, someone who never took time outta his life to see his own son and grandson, let alone his dead daughter-in-law. And now he expects me to take over his demon-slaying business? Something I was completely clueless about until literally a week ago? Yeah, no thanks."

Gordon got off Himari's lap and stared off towards the city below.

"...Or that's what I wanna say, anyway. But what's the point if I'm already wrapped up in it to start with?"

The skater took a sideways glance at Himari, the raven-haired ayakashi having a conflicted look. She then scooted closer to him until the two were practically rubbing each other.

Gordon gave Himari a studious look, as if expecting her to say something.

After a few moments, she finally spoke.

"I understand you have your share of grievances against Grandpa Tai, Young Lord, but aren't you being a bit harsh in your criticisms?"

Gordon raised a brow. "Whaddaya mean?"

Himari shifted her seating position, moving her legs out to the side.

"What I'm trying to say is, wouldn't it be best to give Grandpa Tai the benefit of the doubt? I understand it may be difficult for you, however you should still reconsider. 'Tis unhealthy to hold a grudge, after all."

Gordon continued to look at Himari with a skeptical eye before deciding to lay back on the grass again.

"It ain't that simple, Scarlet. You're right when you said I should move on with Gramps, but I still can't bring myself to forgive him, at least not yet."

Himari sighed inwardly at her master's decision. While it may be a turn in the right direction, his unwillingness to ease his grudge still bothers her a little. Either way, it's still progress.

"Very well. I will not try and force you on that issue. However I still believe you should consider reconciling. Like it or not, you are Grandpa Tai's successor."

_"Tell me something I don't know, Jack,"_ Gordon thought bitterly.

"And who knows..."

Gordon turned his attention to Himari who had a gentle smile on her face.

"The first Ayakashi you slay may very well be me, right?"

_"Say wha-!?"_

The moment he heard Himari say that, Gordon quickly shot up from the grass, giving an intense glare at the ravenette.

"Are you nuts, Himari!? Why would you say somethin' like that outta the blue!? No way in hell that's gonna happen!"

Seriously, what the hell made her think that all of a sudden!?

Himari blinked a few times at the skater's outburst before her confused expression slowly turned to one of her many friendly smiles.

"It was a mere jest."

Now it was Gordon's turn to be confused, though that soon turned into a combination of frustration and anger.

"Aaaagh...! Freakin' hell, Scarlet, don't scare me like that!"

Himari let out a playful chuckle as she clung to Gordon's arm.

"Ack! C'mon, quit it!"

"Ehehehe~ Nope~"

The two (or rather, one of them) enjoyed their lighthearted camaraderie, unaware of a malicious presence eyeing them from afar.

The drowned corpse Ayakashi was observing Gordon and Himari from high up in the trees, her garnet irises narrowed in a spiteful leer.

_"That boy... I'll make sure he regrets not heeding my warning... You know."_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Extra: "How to Deal with Becoming a Body Pillow"**

Tonight was that kind of night again.

"Zzz... Nnn..."

It has been an entire day since Gordon started sharing a bed with Himari. The Brooklyn teen had hoped it would just be a one-time thing given she has a room of her own now, but...

Let's just say Himari was really, really insistent on the idea. Or to put it in her words:

_I wish to fulfill my duty as a bodyguard whenever possible. Therefore, I believe it is necessary that we share a bed from this day forth._

It was still an awkward experience for Gordon at the end of the day. Here he was, in bed with a beautiful girl his age, the cat ears and tail notwithstanding. Heck, he doesn't even know if he should consider himself lucky since Dante would undoubtedly kill to be in his position.

He does have one complaint worth addressing, though.

_**SQUEEZE~**_

_"Ack!"_

And that is being used by Himari as her personal hugging pillow! Not only that, whenever he tries to move away, she just hugs him tighter! Don't get him wrong, he appreciates the affection and all, but would it at least kill Himari to show some restraint this one time? Is she seriously planning on killing him in his sleep one of these days? Aunt Angelique's hugs were already painful enough on their own, thank you very much!

Also...

_**SMOOSH!**_

"[Mmph!]"

Gordon's face was smothered deep within Himari's generous bosom, making it very difficult for the young skater to breathe. Her holding his head to keep him from moving certainly didn't help.

To say Gordon was in heaven would be the overstatement of the year. If anything, he was working up a nervous sweat in the deepest pits of Hell imaginable.

How was he gonna get out of this? Using brute force was definitely out of the question for sure, what with Scarlet possessing a much greater deal of strength. Doing so was pretty much a death sentence, and Gordon was pretty sure Scarlet wouldn't want to see his unconscious body first thing in the morning.

_"Gotta make Himari let go somehow!"_

No way will he be put through this torment, however tempting or tantalizing it may be!

Only question is, what would it take for Himari to let go if she's got him in a position where he can barely move his head and she's nearly suffocating him with her boobs.

Wait. If Gordon was stuffed in Himari's chest, embarrassing as it is, then maybe...

_"No! I can't do that! That's pushing it too far, even for me! Guh-!"_

Gordon felt another tight squeeze from Himari, the sleeping kitty shoving his face deeper inside her cleavage.

_"Mmmmmmph!"_

Shitshitshit, not good! Forget being unconscious; he might as well die from suffocation if this keeps going!

...Fuck it, he's doing it! No turning back now!

Taking a deep breath and swallowing his saliva (and dignity), Gordon very slowly extended his tongue. He can feel his heart beating like mad, but he'll have to bear it! Right now, his life is on the line!

With little hesitation, he placed his tongue on Himari's skin and proceeded to lick her.

The result is...well...

"A...Ahn! Hnn... Mew! A…Ah!"

Much more suggestive than Gordon would've anticipated.

Though despite that, it seemed to be working a little bit as the Black teen can feel Himari's grip slowly loosen. But just when freedom was well within his reach...

_**SQUEEZE!**_

_"Gah-!"_

Gordon felt another intense hug coming from the sleeping kitty, one that threatened to crush his ribs. Dammit, this isn't the outcome he wanted at all! If licking her chest doesn't work, what else can he do!? He can't even move his arms in this position!

...Wait a second! His arms! If he was lying on his side, Gordon should be able to get at least one of them moving! Geez, why didn't he figure this out sooner? It would've saved him all that embarrassment!

Wasting no time to act, Gordon wrestled his hand out from underneath and reached for Himari's torso. The skater then proceeded to tickle the catgirl on her stomach.

"Mya! Heh-heh. Fufufu~ Funya!"

Himari, as it turns out, was quite ticklish around that area. This proved to be a boon for Gordon as he can feel the cat's near-Herculean grip on him falter little by little.

"Fuhahaha! Hahaha!"

It was at that point Gordon can finally move again, and the Black teen seized the opportunity to turn his body away from Himari's chest, just mere moments before the sleeping Ayakashi pulled him in a tight hug once more.

_"Phew... Yeesh, that was nuts."_

Finally at last, Gordon can rest easy for the night. Although...

_**SMOOSH!**_

The pillow-like sensations pressing against his back would beg to differ otherwise.

* * *

**So you guys can already tell there's a conflict brewing in regards to Gordon's demon slayer heritage. While he more or less accepts it due to the circumstances he's learned, he is hesitant to fully take his grandfather's mantle because of his years-long grudge, one Himari hopes will settle down as time passes by. This will be one of the central conflicts found throughout the story. Call it a clash of identities, if you may.**

**Also, Kuroka makes her first real appearance, albeit in a long-forgotten dream of Gordon's. In case you couldn't tell from her dialogue with the younger Gordon, she really doesn't like the demon slayer clans, the reasons why will be covered in a tie-in fic I'm working on, titled **_**Stories from the Boroughs**_**.**

**So like always, feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Laters!**


End file.
